A Lifetime
by Cookiemonster76
Summary: SV and lots of kids....lots and lots of them :o) Cute Vaughnies...
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Lifetime

Rating: For all!

Author: Cookiemonster76

Disclaimers: Vaughn & Sydney belong to J.J. Abrams

**April 17, 2015**

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" the boys screamed when they saw their mother coming down the stairs. Michael, the father, had helped them getting breakfast ready in order to surprise their mother with the biggest breakfast she had every seen in life.

Her face was graced with a large smile and she couldn't even hold it back when she noticed her beloved ones standing in front of her, around the kitchen table, which was nicely made up on a sunny spring morning, which happened to be her birthday. Everyone had a smile on their face and she realized again how lucky she had been in life. She was cherished with the most beautiful, handsome and most careful husband she could have ever wished for. Both have been graced with the most adoring children.

If somebody would have told her 10 years ago she would have four boys in her life, she would have told them they were crazy. That this would be something she wouldn't let happen, either to her body or what so ever, two at the most she always thought.

But life took another turn when she learnt that she was pregnant after the first two boys. Of course she, just like Michael, had hoped for it to be a girl this time. But that was not the case. The fact was that they were even rewarded by two boys, twins thus. The thought of having twins had scared her first, but 5 months into the pregnancy she noticed that this had been the best so far.

With Alexander, the first born, she had had quite some complications. Not only morning sickness was on the agenda every day all throughout the pregnancy. But there were also the headaches, backaches and anything else that came along with it. Michael had taken very well care of her. He even had requested a few months off from work to help her wherever he could.

Four months after Alex's birth, she learnt that she was pregnant again. It wasn't pleasing her very much. Just the thought of going through everything again so quick was kind of terrifying for her, yet an abortion was something she would have never been able to do. Not that she was married and deeply in love with her husband. They both had to face the fact that a second baby would be there very soon.

She had enjoyed Oliver's pregnancy much better than Alex's one. The sickness only lasted for the first couple of month and then the rest went just fine. Also the labor didn't show too many complications. From the moment her water broke to the time their second son was born, 6 hours had passed. Just thinking back on her first labor made her have goose bumps all over her body. Over 20 long hours of hard work with her husband, the new father to be, right next to her, supporting her as much as he could. She knew that if he could have taken part of the pain, he would have done it. But this was something she had to go through by herself.

Her life was defined with diaper, feeding, sleeping, and cuddling. She actually had wanted to go back to work once Oliver, who happened to be a more motherly child, was ready and old enough for the day care center that was just around the corner. Oliver 15 months and Alexander 27 months were now old enough to handle an 8 hour a day away from home.

Only life had once more decided something else. It was Christmas Season and the news was all welcome to Michael when he knew about his wife's third pregnancy. Sure it wasn't planned at all. And her plans of going back to active life had been tumbled upside down again. Kendall though had made sure for her to get some work done from home. At first Sydney was sad to have to stay home, but on the other hand she was feeling better.

While the kids were at the day care center for a couple of hours a day, Sydney took the time to do some researches on the Internet for either her husband or Kendall himself. It made her change her mind from the usual house chores she was used to day after day. They had hoped for a girl and had already chosen the name, as well as the decoration in her room. Three months along they found out about the boys who were later named Collin and Tim, born on a hot June afternoon with 2.5 months ahead of the due date.

They were both pretty tiny, especially little Tim had to be taken in to longer special care. First the doctors thought he wouldn't make it, because his heart was very weak. Apparently Tim was a fighter, just like his mother and eldest brother. Although they all had the spitting image of their father, those two boys definitely had their mother's strength. They both had a reason to fight for life, the merit to live.

And there they were Sydney's 5 boys, well 4 boys and a husband, standing and smiling at her for the 41st birthday. She was getting old she thought but that's not how she felt. Especially not today. Five pairs of green eyes staring, waiting for her to move on.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tim came running at her and threw himself around her waist.

"Happy birthday mommy" he wished her again. "Look, we made breakfast for you" he smiled broadly at his mother he adored so much. She picked him up, cuddled him real tight against herself and then walked over to the table and greeted her still smiling husband with a long kiss.

"Morning beautiful."

"Hey" she smiled into their kiss "Hey guys" she greeted them and then tousled each ones head. "All of this for me?"

"Uh-huh" they nodded in unison.

"Yes but daddy helped us a little bit" Tim corrected her.

"That's real sweet of you Timmy and the others of course too"

"Yes but that's not all" Tim threw in again while his mother sat down on nearest chair. He jumped off her lap and ran into the living room. "Alex, come help me!" he screamed. And Alex jumped off to help his youngest brother.

In they came again with a large box they carried together. They set it down before Sydney's feet. "What's this?" she asked casually as if she wouldn't know. Of course she knew what it was, but didn't know what was inside.

"It's for you! It's your birthday present mommy" Tim held out his arms and Sydney lifted him back on her knees.

"Vaughn? You shouldn't have to...."

"It's not me....it's from your sons"

"You mean OUR sons, right?"

"Sure!" he grinned at her. It has never been her or his sons, always theirs. It was something that mattered a lot to Sydney. She hated when the children were only referred to one of the parents.

She gazed at the children "Wow, what have you planned there for me kids? Do you mind if I open it after breakfast? You know I'm kind of hungry...." they shook their heads.

"Can I have another pancake please Vaughn or Alex?" Sydney begged. Both were active again at the stove, upon Sydney's insatiable state.

"Sydney? What's up with you? You're eating for two or what?" Vaughn joked over his shoulder.

"Yes!"

Vaughn stopped dead in his track, pouring too much pancake dough into the pan. "Dad! Watch out!" Alex yelled. He then also realized what his mother had just said. As smart as he was, he knew what this meant.

The twins and Oliver though sat at the table not daring to speak a word, wondering what was going on.

Vaughn turned around to face his wife "You mean...? Are you...?" and Sydney only nodded while a tear run down her cheek. "You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby? Again?" only the last word was meant as a question and Sydney started to sob.

Worries came over her when she noticed Michael not reacting to it. At least not the way she had expected it. Sure she wondered if it was a good idea to have another child. That would make it to 5. Were they going to be able to manage 5 children? What about the money? Was it going to be a complicated pregnancy again, considering her age? She wasn't sure of anything right now and she even wished that it was only a bad dream and that she would wake up.

"Vaughn?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Sydney! Oh my God! We're going to have a baby!" Vaughn squealed and took her into his arms and spun them around. The children followed them with their eyes all dumbfounded. "I'm so happy Syd! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Michael"

"How long? I mean when?"

"Around New Year"

"Oh my god we're going to have a baby for New Year!!!!!" he was overjoyed. He crouched down on his knees and spoke to his wife's still flat stomach. Even after three pregnancies, she had always exercised herself to keep herself in shape much to Vaughn's pleasure. Not that he would have ever bothered of her gaining some weight, after all she had delivered four children to him. But he had excepted her choice of training hard after each pregnancy.

"Hey baby, you know we love you very much. Your mommy, me and you know you have four brothers little one that will love you very much too" he lifted the hem of her pajamas and dropped soft kisses on her tummy.

"You're going to have a baby mommy?" Collin wanted to know.

"Yes sweetheart"

"Oh! Yippee!" Apparently everybody was excited about the new baby to be born and Sydney immediately felt relieved.

"You ok Sydney?"

"Hmmm, can I have that pancake now? Remember I'm eating for two"

"Anything for you" he got up and kissed his wife again before returning to his former task.


	2. Part 2

PART 2

"Can I open my gift now?" Sydney asked the children once she had eaten up all the pancakes Vaughn and Alex had been preparing.

"Yes mommy" Tim squealed and pulled it back over towards his mother.

All eyes were on Sydney while she unwrapped the box. A card was also attached to the packages so she first opened that one. She immediately recognized her first born child's scribbling handwriting

_Dear Mommy,_

_We want to wish you all a very happy birthday. We love you all so much._

_Kisses,_

_Oliver, Collin, Timmy and Alex_

Below there was another message from her father.

_Dear Sydney,_

_It's been so long that I wanted to give you this. I know I should have done it years ago but anyway. I hope you'll like it._

_Love, dad_

"What does it say mommy?" Tim wanted to know and tried to get a glimpse at the paper while looking over the card.

"It's a birthday card Timmy" Sydney said to her youngest and picked him up on her lap and handed the card to him so he could read it. "See this Alex who wrote the wishes for me from all of you and this is grandpa" she explained when pointing to the two different handwritings.

"Grandpa too?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Mommy, come on open the box!" Collin pushed his mother. "I wanna know what's in it!"

"Oh you don't know?"

Timmy shook his head vigorously and Collin went on "Nope, grandpa put it in a box, saying it's from all four of us and from grandpa. It's supposed to be a surprise you know?"

"Well in that case, I guess I shall open it"

Sydney opened the box carefully, just in case and in the big carton box was another box which was like 35 inches by 35 inches big. It had a deep cream color with little pink flowers all over it. She could see it was handmade and wondered who did it. Maybe it was something her dad had bought she thought because he wouldn't be the type of guy doing these things.

"Wow, that looks beautiful mom!" Alex exclaimed and joined the twins and Oliver next to the box on the ground.

"What's in it?" Vaughn asked her who got just as curious as the rest of the family.

"You don't know what it is?" Sydney was slightly surprised. Although on a second thought, it was kind of a gift from her dad so he might not know it.

"Nope but I guess I'm just as curious as our boys. Now come on sweetheart, open it!"

She leaned of the carton box and took out the other box and settled it back on the ground, since Tim was still resting against her. She removed the lid and inside she found lots of babies things.

"What is that mommy?" Tim had grabbed a little rattle that looked rather old and Sydney explained him. "Whose is it? Is it for the baby we are going to have?"

"Well... I don't know... I mean... I guess they look like they were mine when I was a baby sweetie" She tousled Tim's hair and hugged him real tight. His back was resting against her chest and she breathed in the scent of his soft curls.

Little by little they took out every single object that was filling the box and soon the table that had long been discarded from the breakfast dishes replaced with baby stuff.

The boys had silently retreated to their rooms to play and get dressed for the day. Vaughn and Syd had to laugh at them because the usual two had gotten into kind of a little fight which soon though ceased.

There were rattles, pacifiers, some dresses of yellow, white and pink color, a pair of white baby shoes, two little hats, some winter gloves with a Santa one and a reindeer on the other hand with the matching hat and scarf, a couple of pajamas, some pink bibs that were all washed out, white infant creepers. Last but not least there was another tiny box which looked just like a jewelry box.

Sydney took it and held it in her hands for a couple of seconds, staring at her husband then back to the box and finally opened it to reveal a baby bracelet with two daisies.

"Wow and I always thought of your dad to be kind of weird"

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah I know...sorry..."

"I know what you mean Vaughn, sorry I didn't mean it that way. I'm just surprised! Why is he giving me all of these? Why now? There are so many questions and I have to find answers. I want to know why!"

"I know sweetheart. I guess you can have that talk later with him when he's coming over this afternoon, right'" he gave her a questioning look and then left a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, I want to know what this is all about. Not that I mind at all! I mean look at all these things Vaughn! They were mine. At least that's what it looks like, right?"

Vaughn gazed of the kitchen table that was definitely filled with baby object. Baby girl objects nonetheless. "Yes" he replied shrugging not knowing either what to think about this. It was a nice gift Jack had done to Sydney but there was always this something that Vaughn always felt inside when it came to his father-in-law.

Jack had been very nice to him since the beginning but still distant at the same time. He loved his grandchildren just as much as his parents loved them. He even tried to spend less time as possible at work to have some time for them, to pick them up from school or do homework, while Sydney and Vaughn shared their tasks in between household, work and children.

It hadn't been easy with four children but soon enough they were going to be five. "Oh my God!" Sydney suddenly gasped.

"What? What is it? Are you ok?" Vaughn had immediately gotten into protection mode. "Is it the baby?" he was more worried by every second that passed.

"No, no, the baby is fine! I was just thinking that we have to tell my dad about our new addition to the family. What is he going to think? Vaughn I'm no longer 25!"

"Who cares what he thinks Sydney? I mean ok we have four children already and this little one" he wrapped his arm around Sydney's waist and rested his hand on her stomach "wasn't planned at all but we both know that it was made with love. I don't care what other people think. I love you and you love me Syd. That's all that matters to me. And what concerns your age, you'll just have to take it easier, be very careful. I'll talk to Kendall and you can get paper work done at home just like with the twins, ok?" he tried to comfort her.

"Plus, I can stay home whenever you want me to. I'm here for you and I promise that everything will be ok with that little man"

"What another boy? No way!" Sydney protested.

"Sure I want my ice hockey team! Come on you can't do this to me!"

"Oh and you can't do this to me, gracing me with 5 boys! That's no fair you know" they mocked at each other. "I also would like to have my little ballet princess!"

"Ballet princess? No! If it's a girl there's no way I'll put her into ballet! She'll be just as strong as the boys and kick some butts on the ice! I'm the father after all!"

They both had to laugh out loud about their silliness but as soon as their eyes met filled with tears from their laughing the only thing that mattered was their long silent stares followed with a long searing kiss that lasted minutes.

"I love you so much Sydney Vaughn" Vaughn breathed, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Michael Vaughn"


	3. Part 3

PART 3

_In the afternoon_

"Hey Sydney! Happy birthday!" Will entered the house with Francie and their two kids in tow.

"Thanks Will! Hey Francie" she greeted her best friend for years now right after she finished hugging her husband.

"Happy birthday Sydney" Francie cheered and handed her the gift she had brought.

"Thanks Francie! Hey Thomas" She fingered through the oldest boy's hair who looked shyly up at Sydney "You can go, I think the boys are still upstairs" she told him, knowing he would be in a better company with her children than with the grown-ups right now. She bent down to the ground and lifted Francie's youngest daughter up in the air "Hello Kelsey. How are you today sweetheart?"

She just nodded "She's a little shy I guess" Francie explained while straightening the little girls braids "But you'll see, once she gets to know you again she'll be all over you, right sweetie?" Francie touched her daughter's cheeks.

"Come on let's go to Vaughn, he's in the living room and still getting the table ready" She took the guests coats and hung them up on the coat hanger before showing them into the large living room.

They entered the room and Sydney set the gift on the table. She saw that Vaughn and Will were already having a conversation about whatever, men stuff apparently, while Kelsey didn't really know what to do and stayed clutched at her mother's leg.

"Do you want to go play with the boys?" Sydney asked wondering when Christina was going to come with her children so that Kelsey wasn't feeling alone anymore. The girl nodded her head and sprinted upstairs.

Sydney shrugged her shoulders "She knows Thomas is up there. She'll be fine" Francie reassured her.

"Well it's just that I thought she might be bored with them."

"She bored? You're kidding. I thought you knew my children better than this Syd"

Sydney wasn't in mood to talk about that so she pulled at a speechless Francie until they were in the kitchen.

"I have something to tell you" She whispered "But I don't want you to tell it to anybody yet" Francie just gave her a questioning look in return waiting for Syd to go on.

"I'm pregnant again!" Sydney almost squealed this time, as if it was her first pregnancy.

"Really? Oh my! I'm so happy for you!" Francie pulled Sydney in for a hug and then the doorbell went off again. "That must be my dad" she wrinkled her nose and Francie got her message. Apparently her father didn't know it yet.

Sydney stomped to the door and opened the front door to find her dad smiling and standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey, come in!"

He leaned closer to her in order to give her a tempting kiss "Happy birthday! I presume you've got my present, didn't you?"

"Yes I did dad, thanks. But I would like to talk to you about that."

"Of course but later" he replied in his so gentle manner and proceeded to the living room, shaking hands with both Vaughn and Will. Sydney sighed at her father's constant ignorance for confrontation.

She went back into the kitchen where Francie was waiting for her. "Do you need some more help with something?" she gazed around the kitchen.

"No, I think everything is ready. We only have to wait for Christina and her family to arrive and then we can have some cake" Sydney replied while sitting down at the kitchen counter next to Sydney. "Oh, I still have to get the coffee ready" she remembered and jumped back off to get the coffee machine set off.

"I go!"

"No I go!"

Sydney and Francie looked at each other and started smiling when they heard Tim and Collin stomp down the stairs to open the door to the new arrivals. "Boys!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they are all yours!" Francie mocked her.

"Oh, shut up!" she gave her a friendly hit with her fist on the shoulder.

They got up and walked again to the door to greet their friends.

"Welcome everybody! Come on get in!"

"Hey Syd! Congrats!" Christina hugged her friend and shook off her coat to Francie who gladly grabbed it to put all of them to the back of the wardrobe.

"Hey man! Long time no see!" Vaughn hugged his longtime friend Eric. "How are the girls?"

"Fine!"

"Where are they?"

"Oh, you just missed them, your boys kidnapped my girls and they ran upstairs" Weiss joked but they were interrupted by a girls shouting "Daddy! Daddy!" Weiss rolled his eyes and Vaughn had to smile. "Yes Joey"

"I forgot the puzzle in the car. Can you please go and get it for me?" Joelina, his 8 year old daughter screamed from the top.

"I knew she would forget about it!" he told Vaughn "Yes sweetie!" he yelled to Joelina.

"Thanks daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Come on let's go into the living room" Sydney invited them.

"Syd! I get the rest in the kitchen. Go sit down with the others. I'll also take care of the kids, ok?" Vaughn whispered to Sydney, while they both headed to the kitchen and the others to the living room.

"I can do this Vaughn! I'm only 8 weeks along!" she refused his offer.

"No Syd, it's your day today. That has nothing to do with your pregnancy. I just want you to sit down and enjoy your day! Now come on, go!" he pushed his wife out of the kitchen but she quickly turned around and kissed his lips sweetly

"Thank you!"

"You can thank me later" he smiled brightly at her with a mischievous grin.

"You bet I will" and before Vaughn could respond anything to her naughty comment she was off to the people talking away in next room.


	4. Part 4

PART 4

The party was in full swing and everybody was having a good time. Photos were taken, Sydney had opened all of her gifts just a couple of minutes ago and Vaughn had flashed his camera at every smile his beautiful wife was making with their friends surrounding her.

The Beatles, one of Sydney's oh so many favorite bands, were filling the air. The children ran around the place, squealing at each other. The boys were more hectic than the girls. They were quite a handful to Sydney and Vaughn but they enjoyed every single minute with them.

Vaughn silently grabbed Sydney's hand under the table, when he caught her staring at their children. He squeezed it lightly in support, letting her know he was there with her.

She rasped her voice a couple of times to get the people's attention. "Uhm, we have something to tell you" and sure enough everybody was listening to her. While Sydney had to get a grip on her own excitement for telling them the news, her friends around the table were waiting for her to continue.

"Michael and I, we are going to have another baby" Sydney announced looking from Vaughn over to her father to catch his reaction.

"Man! Again?" Eric had to blurt out but was shoved by his wife's elbow in the ribs "Ouch! That hurt! What did I say?"

"Eric!" Christina couldn't believe her own ears "You should be happy for them, after all they are your, I mean our, best friends. Now apologize!" Sydney's eyebrows lifted thinking that Christina had a good hand on her man and she had to laugh inwardly to see Weiss' awkwardness.

"Sorry! Of course I'm happy for both of you! Congrats!" he flashed his wide grin to the couple.

"Those are great news Syd" Will exclaimed all happy for her.

Everybody seemed to be content about the good news. Sydney waited for the right occasion to jump up on her father once the news had sunk in.

"Dad, could I talk to you for a second?" Sydney glanced at her father and at his nod, proceeded to get up so they could talk in the back.

Once they were hidden from the view of her friends she questioned him "Dad, why did you give me these present? I mean, not that I mind at all, in contrary, I think it is pretty lovely and I never expected anything like this from you. I presume they are mine, am I right?" she had to breath in deeply after this long sentence. So many questions were on her mind and all she wanted to do was yell it out at her father.

"Sydney! I don't know what to tell you but first I'm glad you like it and my sincerest congrats to you and Michael." He told her looking back at the living room to be sure nobody could hear them.

"Thank you" she smiled at her father.

"I know I owe you some explanations" he started "But the fact is that there is nothing special to say about it." Jack paused briefly thinking over his words. It was the first time Sydney realized that he had to think about what he wanted to say and that's when she knew there was more to it even if he were to say the opposite.

"Dad" Sydney cut in.

"No, please let me finish. I already wanted you to have the box for such a long time. Your mother did it for you when you were little and she always kept it by her side. You know how I feel about your mother nowadays but that still doesn't leave me heartless when it comes to you. This box was all that I had, all that remained from you, once you were gone. And giving it away to you I couldn't. Your mother once made me swear that I should give it to you for your first child but when Alexander was born I couldn't face the fact to give the last remaining thing I had from you, away. I just couldn't Sydney."

Sydney distinguished tears welling up in her father's eyes but as usual he was trying to withhold his feelings and soon was back to his stern mode.

"Happy Birthday Sydney" he added "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish" he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and then he was gone.

Did she really see what she had just witnessed? Were those tears welling up in her father's eyes? Did he just show his feelings out on her. The feelings she had always wanted to know about when she was a child, when she was a teenager, the time when she needed her father most. Did he just open up on her, right here, right now? She couldn't believe her own ears but as usual he had tried to keep his stern face and escaped.

"Syd? Where's your dad?" First she didn't hear Vaughn's questions until he had repeated them a couple of times. "Syd, what is it? Please tell me? Where's your dad?"

"He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He walked out, out of the door! Just like nothing had ever happened! As always!" she screamed at her husband, not meaning it and she knew she would regret it later. She ran up the stairs her cries finally escaping out of her body. She plunged headfirst all over the bed, while Vaughn was standing abashed at the foot of the stairways.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized at their guests "I just want to check up on her"

"Daddy? What's wrong with mom?" Oliver wanted to know but Alex tried desperately to hold him back.

"I don't know but don't worry she'll be fine ok" once Oliver got his father's assurance he walked back to the group of children who played lazily on the carpet of the living room.

Vaughn hurried up the stairs and in no matter of time was in their bedroom to find a sobbing Sydney spread out over their bed. He rested his body next to her and caressed her back knowing that she would need some time to calm down before telling him. He knew he wouldn't need to push her, it would only get her angrier to whatever happened between her and her father. All she needed was him by her side and he was there for her.

When she felt tranquilized enough she shifted around to lay on her back her eyes staring at the ceiling "I don't understand my dad, I never will! He doesn't cease to amaze me!"

Vaughn didn't ask questions, he knew what was going to follow.

"I mean there he is standing in front of me and blurting out his feelings. You wanna know why he gave me that box, which by the way is mine, I mean those baby things were mine!"

Of course he wanted to know but she knew that.

"Now that I am 41 years old he tells me that he couldn't give the box to me just because it reminded him of me! Why Michael? Why is he always acting like this? I know I have never doubted his love for me, it's just that sometimes I wish he would do it more often and now when he does, he excuses himself and walks out on me. What is that supposed to mean? Ok, I know what it is supposed to mean, but that's too much for me Vaughn, I can't handle this any longer"

Vaughn could sense her feelings about all of this but he didn't know how to help her. She had called him using his first name then the other one, she was confused, lost, abashed, everything at the same time. He could see it in her clouded eyes.

"Come here to me" he opened his arms to her and she snuggled into them. "Syd, all I can say to this is that since we've been married, your father has changed. Then we had our first child and I could see in his eyes, how happy your were and apparently seeing you this way made him hurt so much."

"I know Vaughn. I know about all of this but there is nothing I can change for it or for him. I see how he's acting with the boys, it's just that I don't understand why he has never been acting like this with me. And I'm not talking about my childhood. This tension between my father and me is still there. I don't know why he tries to open up on me and then when he does, he runs off".

"I don't know Syd!" He crouched down in front of her, resting his hands in her lap, holding hers. With one hand he brushed first a stray of her hair out of her face and then wiped some of her remaining tears off.

"Listen, I don't want you to ruin your own birthday today sweetie. Do you think you can manage to go back to our party?" he glared at her "Do you think you can handle it?"

She rubbed a couple more tears out of her eyes and nodded. Vaughn grabbed her hand tightly, waiting a little bit longer before returning to their friends.


	5. Part 5

PART 5

_Later that night_

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart" Sydney tried to get her children to bed but they were still very excited about the busy afternoon they've had, so getting them to lay down was a pretty heavy task to accomplish once again.

After several yells and screams the boys finally laid in their own beds. But when Sydney was about to turn of the light of the twin's room, Tim had called out on her just like every night. He was the one that was most attached to his mother. Alex had been exactly the same when he was younger but he slowly turned into a young teenage boy and kisses weren't allowed anymore especially at school in front of his friends.

"Joey said it will take a long time for the baby to be there, is that true?"

Sydney walked back over to Tim's bed while his brother on top of the bed looked down at his mother, waiting what she had to say to this and whether it was true. Sydney asked Collin to come, lay down next to them and with one huge jump he was on the ground.

She cupped Tim's cheek and had to laugh inwardly at her son's sweetness "Yes Timmy, but don't worry time will fly very quick but it won't be long I promise."

"But how long is long?" Collin wanted to know

"Well the baby should be here in about 7 months or so, may be already earlier sweetie"

"How long is 7 months? Why can the baby not be here earlier?"

"First the baby should be here around Christmas or New Year's. Remember when we celebrated the last time?" both nodded their head frantically remembering the fun time they have had. They even were able to stay up late just like the other elder brothers, although their mother had put them to bed in the afternoon.

"And second the baby cannot be here earlier because it first has to grow in my tummy"

"Oh! So you mean the baby is in there?" he pointed at Sydney's still flat stomach.

"Yes. I know you cannot see it yet but soon you will see mommy's stomach go bigger, something like that" she pulled the pillow out of her back and placed it under her shirt so they could see what it looked like. The children observed it for awhile.

"Ok, I get that!" Tim declared pointing his index finger into the air "But how did you get the baby in there and how is the baby going to get out?"

"Yes, Syd! Tell him how we got the baby in there!" All the three of them were startled at Vaughn's voice. He's been standing there for a couple of minutes already seeing them interact with each other. He loved to watch his wife taking care of his children, no, their children, he corrected himself.

"Michael!"

He walked over to them, now the single childbed was getting to small for two grown ups and two children but neither seemed to bother. They just enjoyed being close to each other and snuggling up tight together.

"If you wanna act so smart, why am I not leaving that part up to you?" she mocked again.

"No I leave that part for you" he grinned.

"Very nice!"

"Come on mommy, we wanna know!" Collin pushed his mother.

"Well, it's pretty simple. Once the baby is big enough to be born, I'll have to go to hospital and you'll stay with daddy alone for a couple of days. The doctors will then help me to get it out. And you know the day, the baby is going to be born, you will have to stay with grandpa, because daddy will be with me in hospital"

The children tried to absorb all the information they were getting. They smiled and were apparently satisfied with their mother's answer.

"So now go get to sleep" Sydney told them and leaned over to drop a final kiss on Tim's forehead.

"No, mummy you didn't tell us all. You forgot about how the baby got inside!"

Ok that was it Sydney thought this was sort of getting out of hand. "Honey, that is more complicated but to make it rather short..."

"No! I don't want it short! I want to know everything" Tim pouted together with his brother. Vaughn on his side had to chuckle at the situation his wife was in now. He was curious as to how she would get out of there.

"Yes I know honey but it's getting late here, so you'll have to satisfy yourself with the short version, k?" she looked straight into her youngest son's eyes, that slowly started to drift off to sleep.

She wrapped her arms tenderly over Tim's body and continued "You know that mommy and daddy love each other a lot, right?" she played lazily with the boy's hair that was peeking up in the air from the forehead, just like his father's always used to be. Tim nodded into her chest.

"We also love all the four of you very much but that love is different. You love your grandpa, you love uncle Eric and aunt Christina just like you do love uncle Will and aunt Francie. Of course there are your friends too but it's different from the way mommy and daddy love each other. That's why we are married and we have babies. There is something that you don't understand as yet but someday you will sweetie"

All along she had unconsciously played with Tim's hair with one hand while the other one rested on his chest. Now she could sense the constant breathe of her son letting her know he was asleep.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Collin" she whispered softly to the other twin. How strange she always thought that two people could look so much alike and still be so different. Each of them was different in their own way.

"Shhh! Timmy's asleep mommy"

"I know angel, come on let's get you to bed"

"Hey!" Vaughn called out for her in a whispery voice, capturing her hand that rested on their youngest son. Vaughn slowly leaned in over to her until their lips met in a soft kiss "I love you"

"I love you too Michael, thank you for everything today. You were marvelous!"

He squeezed her hand, lifted it up to his lips and dropped a few kisses on top.

Collin turned around and looked at his parents gazing at each other. "I love you too mommy and daddy!" Sydney and Vaughn were surprised at Collin's admonishment and they both had tears welling up in their eyes.

"Come here buddy!" Vaughn embraced his son.

"I love you too son!" he dropped soft kisses on top of his head. But their moment was cut short "Can I go to bed now?"

Vaughn picked him up and laid him on top of the bunk bed and put the covers tight around him.

"Sleep tight Collin"

"Good night daddy!"

Sydney tucked the smallest one into his bed and covered him with feather light kisses. "Good night my sweetie"

Vaughn stood behind her and tried to get her out of the children's room, like every night "Come on Syd, let's go" he slightly pulled at her hand.

She kissed her hand once more and touched his cheek "Mommy loves you"

Vaughn couldn't believe that it was a daily repetition, she always seemed to never let them go, but whenever it came to their smallest he knew far well why. These two shared a special bond, something that nobody would ever understand apparently, because not even he could grasp it. Was it simply something special between mother and son or had it something to do with Tim's disease?

Finally she let loose of him and headed back out of the room.

"Good night Collin, love you and sleep tight"

"Good night mommy" This time the love word was hanging in the air again and it almost tore at Sydney's heart but that was just the way Collin was. Something he must have inherited from her father she always thought.

"What are you thinking of?" Vaughn asked his wife when she finally sneaked into their bed a couple of hours later, after cleaning around and having had a long shower.

"Nothing" she shrugged off.

He turned around and rested his head on his hand "Look at me and tell me that there is nothing"

She wasn't in the mood at all but gazed hazardily at her husband, sure enough he had been right. There was something bothering her and as usual he could read her like an open book.

"It's nothing Michael!" she tried to keep it to herself but then couldn't withhold it any longer "Alright, alright. You got me." He waited for her to go on "Please don't be mad at me if I tell you, do you think that this pregnancy is a good choice?"

"Of course Sydney" he rested his hand over her middle "I couldn't love it more or less than the other four, Syd! I'm happy" he looked at her wondering why she had those thoughts. "You don't feel the same?"

"Of course I do! Of course I am happy! I'm just thinking too much again" Vaughn knew that his wife could worry about everything and nothing at the same time. "I mean it wasn't planned, we have given every baby stuff we had away and now we have to get everything new and start all over again!"

"Hey Syd! Look at me!" he took her hand and held it against his cheek before kissing it sweetly and then hover over her and then clouded her with many kisses too. "We are going to have this beautiful, wonderful baby and everything that it brings with him or her. Everything will be fine and you don't need to worry. This child will have four big brothers around it and parents, grandparents that love it so much. This child will be covered with so much love, just like the other four. And do you want me to tell you something else?"

Sydney nodded. Vaughn's head was over her stomach as if he was to speak to the baby and her at the same time.

"I hope it's a girl this time" he grinned at her. "You know I was just joking around this early morning, I can live without my hockey team. I think you deserve a princess"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, of course. A beautiful baby girl, just like her mother. She would have me wrapped around her finger in no matter! Anything will do Syd I don't care. It's going to be our baby! Whenever I think I am happy, you always find a way to make me feel happier and more special." He finally had reached her lips again "I love you Mrs. Vaughn"

"God I love you too Michael" and their lips met in a long heated kiss.


	6. Part 6

PART 6

**July 14, 2015**

_3 months later_

"Come on Boys! Shoot" 5 months pregnant Sydney was shouting at her boys skating around on the rink. Her husband right next to her supporting their children.

"Mommy? When can we go?" Tim was pulling at his mother's arm, slightly bored by his brother's activity. "I wanna go horse riding now!"

Vaughn crouched down next to the little boy "Just a couple more minutes and then it's finished buddy, ok? And then we'll go to the hangar"

"But I wanna go now!" he stomped "I wanna go now mommy" he ignored his father's comment.

Sydney had her eyes still glued on the rink not really paying attention at the hand still pulling at her arm. The game had been good so far and their team was winning.

"Timmy, please stop annoying mommy! I told you, we will go there soon ok. Just watch your brothers for a little while more and then we can go?"

"No! Why is it always that you care more about them?"

The team put in another goal, right before the sound could be heard, letting them know about the end of the game. Sydney turned around to focus all her attention to the pouting child.

"What's going on here?"

"He's acting fussy once again."

She sat next to her son and lifted him up onto her lap "Timmy, you know far well what happens if you are acting fussy, right? I can see you are having troubles breathing, so please calm down sweetie"

"I know, but I wanted to go see Tabby"

"I know, I promise as soon as your brothers are back we'll go ok. Just another couple of minutes, they have to get their stuff together"

Vaughn shoved the boy's legs over his lap so that he was now in a laying position over his parents both laps in attempt to get his heart beat to slow down. Every slight agitation wasn't good for his heart at all.

"How come he only listens to you and not me? I just told him the same a couple of minutes ago!" Sydney just reached over to his hand to stroke it lightly. They stayed this way until the boys came heading out of the restrooms.

"What's wrong with Timmy?" Alex inquired when he saw his younger brother spread out over his parent's laps, immediately concerned about his health as usual.

"Nothing Alex, he'll be fine!" Vaughn explained and lifted Tim up into his arms. "Nice job boys! That was really great"

"Thanks dad!" Oliver said "Did you see the point I made! It was easy, Chris didn't know where I was going, I first went left and then off to the right and shoot! That was pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah! Now come on let's go! Do you have all your stuff?" the boys nodded and carried their bags over to the car where they all dumped everything into the trunk. Each of them had to tell their parents hastily about their achievement as if they hadn't been present to the game.

Once everybody was in the car with seatbelt fasten, they drove off to the barn, where Tabby was already waiting for Tim. As soon as they had made it to the farmhouse not so far away from where they lived, Tim had jumped out and scurried to Jeffrey, the owner of the horse while the others followed track.

"Hey Jeffrey"

"Hey Timmy, how are you today? Ready?"

"Uh-huh! I just have to put on my gear 'cause my brothers had a game before! I'll be right back! Is Martha in the house?"

"Yup, just go ahead!" Tim gave Tabby a tap on his neck, whistled something inaudible into his ear and ran off again to the big farmhouse, which was facing the barn.

"Hello Mr. Dawson" Vaughn held out his hand.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn" they all shook hands "Hey boys!" they silently wove their hands. "Long time no see" Jeffrey grinned from ear to ear his constant and plastered smile.

"Yeah I know" Sydney sighed "We're sorry, but we have had troubles with Timmy"

"What's wrong?" Mr. Dawson was immediately concerned about his little favorite guy. He didn't want to admit it but everybody was well aware that he had a certain tendency to like him more than the others. A special concern that came up on everybody.

Sydney didn't feel well about it but she knew that Jeffrey had to know, since he would take care of him for 2 hours each week.

"Well we had to go into hospital again with him 2 weeks ago. He's been running apparently like crazy during the break at school and then fainted in the middle of the playground. They had to call the ambulance and get him in right away. He was then put on oxygen and IV for a couple of hours until his heart beat had slowed down again. Of course he was put on an ECG for 24 hours to make sure of the whole thing before they could release him so now he is on antibiotics for the whole month."

Jeffrey almost fainted himself when he heard again the awful treatments this little guy had to go through. But he also knew that Tim was a strong person and it hardly ever effected him. He would just get up and keep on walking as like nothing had ever happened. He was full of joy and he lived his life to the fullest.

"So we have to ask you to take it easy on him again. And before we came here he was acting very stubborn again and you know what happens when his blood pressure goes up...." Jeffrey simply nodded.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Vaughn, I'll take good care of your little guy" he slowly let his gaze drift down towards Sydney's swollen belly.

"And how is the baby going?" Instinctively Sydney put her hand over it.

"Oh! He or she is doing well so far! I just think that I'm starting to get too old for these kind of games" she joked "Alex and Oliver will soon be 10 and 9 and the twins just turned 8 and I'm having my fifth baby. I have to say that was not something I had ever suspected to happen in my life"

Jeffrey simply nodded at her words "Yeah, I know what you mean. Our 7th child had also surprised Martha and me. Our youngest back then was already 12, and it wasn't very easy at all but we managed." He still smiled at her "And I know you will too" He grabbed Sydney's hand "You are good people and you love your children very much. That's all that matters!"

"Thank you Mr. Dawson"

"I'm ready!" Tim announced upon his return, bouncing up and down in front of them.

Jeffrey and Sydney still stared at each other a few seconds until Jeffrey exclaimed. "Ok buddy, let's go then!" and he helped Tim on top of the horse into the saddle.

Tim flashed his parents a large smile "Look mommy!"

Sydney had tears welling up in her eyes and soon a couple of them made their way down her cheeks "Don't worry mommy, I'll be back soon"

As he did this very often he was the one cheering up his mother while it was supposed to be the other way around. Vaughn put his arms around his wife's shoulders "Come on let's go. You'll see him again in less than 2 hours"

"1 hour and 48 minutes!" she exclaimed and Vaughn looked down at his watch.

"Yes you are right" he pulled her head towards him and dropped a kiss on top of it. "Don't worry, he'll be fine here and you know that if something ever happens Mrs. Dawson knows what to do"

She lightly sobbed "I know, it's just..."

"Hormones..." it wasn't funny he knew that.

She nodded and started crying "Sydney!" he tried getting her to look at him and when she did, he went on "He'll be fine, I promise, let him have some fun just be himself. It will be good for him and for us"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"No! Don't be sorry, 'cause there's nothing to be sorry about. It's normal to be worried about one's child. Okay? Otherwise you're a heartless person. We'll go home now, have some pancakes, right guys?" the other three suddenly were all ecstatic "We'll save some for Timmy and then we head back here and pick him up"

He squeezed her hand softly "You ok with that?"

Sydney nodded and focused her gaze out of the window to the beautiful landscape that was passing in front of her. Her thoughts drifted away to another place, a place far away from where she was now.

_Flashback (June 5th, 2007)_

_"Dr. Brown! Baby two is not breathing!"_

_"He's not!"_

_"Ok, can you take care of Mrs. Vaughn. I'll go check on him immediately. And please call Dr. Spellman right away, I think we have a serious case here. He's all blue and isn't breathing, we have to go through a complete check for both especially this little guy here"_

_As soon as Baby number one was all cleaned up and checked, it was brought to his parents for a couple of minutes before being carried away into the neonatal section of the hospital. The parents could at least share a moment with him._

_"God Vaughn, he's so small"_

_"But he's beautiful"_

_"Look at his tiny feet" Sydney brushed her hands protectively over her newborn son._

_"Yep, ten toes, ten fingers, perfect! So which one is this?"_

_Sydney looked up at her husband "I thought you would choose their names this time?"_

_"No, you've been doing all the work, you deserve it"_

_"Vaughn!" she was happy, she was in heaven but not completely because something was missing. She looked at the little creature in her arms_

_"I don't know, I can't!"_

_Vaughn looked at her wondering what was wrong "I mean I can't make up my mind without the other one. I need them both with me, I want them both with me Michael"_

_"I know but they have to take care of him right now, the Doctors said they would come back to us as soon as they would know what is wrong. Don't worry"_

_At least he had to say something to his wife. Inside he was scared like death, just like his wife was but somebody needed to be strong and he knew that now was not the moment for Sydney to be strong. She needed to believe that everything was going to be fine and that's what he was here for._

_"I'm sorry but we have to take him back into the incubator! You will be able to see him later!"_

_Sydney reluctantly let her son go away with the nurse._

_Sydney was back into her room already by the time the doctors showed up with their results._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn?"_

_"Yes" Vaughn replied._

_"I'm sorry but I do have bad news" Vaughn took a firm grip on Sydney's shoulder, holding his breath as to what the bad news was..._

_"Your son has a serious heart defect and we needed to take him into surgery right away!" Sydney and Vaughn couldn't believe it. Sydney gasped "Oh god, my baby!"_

_"I know this sounds awful, but right now he has made it. He's into intensive care at least for the next 48 hours so we can have him very close and see how his heart is working on the surgery as well as the medication. He is indeed very small, smaller than his brother is but he looks quite the fighter. I have to inform you that we almost lost him, but apparently he choose against it" _

_Sydney was too much in trance to even recognize any of the syllabi the doctor had just said._

_"Oh and what you have to know is that the disease he has is called Tetralogy of Fallot. The surgery this little guy just went through was because of a hole that was between the lower right and left parts of his heart. All we have to do now is wait and see how it goes and that's all we can do so far"_

_"Can I see him?" Sydney almost jumped of the bed._

_"If you are up to it, yes you can, but only for a couple of minutes"_

_One hour later Sydney and Vaughn had finally made it to the intensive care to check up on the smallest one. Vaughn had to catch on Sydney when she saw her little baby with tubes and masks just everywhere on his body. One could see that he had gone through surgery. A big bandage was enveloping his chest, hiding the big scar over his sternum._

_"Michael I'm scared"_

_But this time Vaughn wasn't able to hide his feelings "Me too Syd, me too" They looked at the ECG monitor taking on his every heartbeat. The paper scrolling out of the machine and then drifted onto the ground._

_"So what do you think?"_

_"About what?"_

_"A name Syd... I think we should name him...you know...well... you know... just in case..." Vaughn wasn't able to finish the sentence. It was too heart ripping for both of them to even think about it. But yet it was the truth and they had to face it._

_Sydney wiped her tears out of her eyes and face with the hem of her robe "Tim!"_

_"Tim?"_

_"Uh-huh, Timothy Michael Vaughn!"_

_"Timothy Michael Vaughn, that sounds nice" he kissed his wife's neck tenderly and then laid his hand over the incubator "Hey Timmy, mommy and daddy love you very much, just like your brother, I mean brothers! You have a whole lot to fight for buddy, so you gotta make it for all of us!"_

_"That's one of the nicest things you've ever said Michael"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, and I love you." She thought for a moment "Collin Bryan Vaughn?" she looked at her husband._

_"I like that one too! The nurse waved at us, I think time's up!" They both stared a couple more seconds at the tiny infant, laid kisses on it and then walked out of the intensive care._

_"Let's go see Collin" he moved Sydney's hand up to his lips and kissed it, then leaned over her head before kissing his wife with heart and soul._

_"I love you Sydney, he's going to make it, both of them!"_

_End Flashback_


	7. Part 7

I'd like to thank you for your kind reviews!!!!!! Be sure to review whenever you feel like, even if you have something negative to say.... Feedback is always welcome!!!!!!! :o) Nancy

But first, here is yet another chappy.... Hope you'll like it... The End is pretty sweet sigh LOL

PART 7

"You had pancakes without me?" Timmy complained when his parents and brothers picked him up again.

"Yeah, but don't worry we saved some for you buddy! Come here!" Vaughn spoke to his youngest son, spreading his arms wide open to catch him off the horse.

"Wait! I have to give Tabby one last pat!" Vaughn spun them around again so they were facing Tabby the big brown horse so that Tim could fulfill his last wish.

"How was he Mr. Dawson?" Sydney wanted to know as usual.

"He's doing great Mrs. Vaughn! It doesn't look like he has been missing the last three weeks. I even have to admit that he showed some progress. I'm really proud of him and you could be too!"

"We are Mr. Dawson! Where is your wife?"

"Hmm" he thought for a moment looking around the prairie and the barn "I think she went inside again."

"Ok, thanks a lot! We'll see you next week then! Bye!" Sydney, Vaughn and Tim made their way from the barn to the farm house to see Martha. Tim entered the house first and called out for her. Sydney saw their youngest son run down the stairs.

"Mum's up! She'll be down in a few! Oh hey, Tim" he greeted him briefly without further attention, turned around and ran back upstairs. Tim didn't even have the time to return his greeting.

"I hate him!" Tim mumbled between his teeth.

"Hey!" Vaughn didn't like Tim's tone "You know far too well not to use such a word Tim!"

"What? He's never nice to me. I'm always nice to him but he never returns my favor. That's no fair dad!"

"Why is it you hate him at first stage?"

"I don't know, it's just his way of being and acting. I'm sure it is just because of the dumb disease I have. Most children don't understand anyway. They always say I am bizarre at school and he is one of them!" Tim pointed his finger up the stairs towards where Andy had disappeared a couple of minutes ago.

His finger was still pointed into that direction when Mrs. Dawson got downstairs wiping his fingers at the cloth that was tightened around her waist.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Vaughn! I'm sorry for taking so long! Did you come to pay for Tim's lessons"

"Yes we were Mrs. Dawson and we also would like to fix an appointment for next week if that is fine with you."

"Ok" they all walked into the large kitchen, where dinner was cooking on the oven. "Did my husband gave you any preference?"

"No! he said to check with you but we would like to have the same as today if that fits with your schedule" the older lady looked through her notepad with both eyes trying to read the scribbled letters through the book.

"Yes! That should be no problem" she held a pencil and wrote down Tim's name. "Next week then."

Sydney paid the last couple of lessons as well as the one from next week ahead and then the family was able to make their way home.

"Time to sleep boys! Turn of the light and you, Oliver and Alex, you head off to your room" Vaughn ordered them. By now it was already past 10 o'clock, even though it was Friday, he still tried to keep a regular time for them to sleep.

"Oh no dad!" different pleadings came from different directions, followed with some "I don't want to go to bed" and "I'm not even tired yet". As usual Oliver had to come up with his "I still need a glass of water" and sprinted off downstairs in the kitchen to get himself his last drink. It was hardly impossible to get them to bed at night without complaints.

"Can I read some more?" Alex asked his father when he was settled on the top of the bunk bed.

"Yes you can but turn your light to dim"

"I know that"

"Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight boys"

The twins were always the last to be tucked in. "Is mommy going to come say goodnight to me daddy?" Tim asked from the lower part of the bunk bed.

"Yes, she'll be here in a few Timmy. Close your eyes now and try to sleep ok?"

"Uh-huh, but only if you promise that mommy will come say goodnight?"

"Yes I promise! Now do as I told you!" Vaughn switched off the light and joined Sydney downstairs who was now lying on the couch scotched in front of the TV station.

"What are you watching?"

"Sex and the city, why?"

"The twins are asking for you! You have to go kiss them goodnight!" Vaughn plopped next to his wife and lifted his feet onto the coffee table and then wrapped his arm around Sydney's shoulders before kissing her temple.

She finished to watch the end of the scene that was playing on the screen and then the commericals came up.

She looked at Vaughn "I'll be right back! And don't touch that remote control!" she warned him.

He lifted his hands up into the air "Hey! I didn't do or say anything!"

She smiled "Nice boy" and patted his cheek lightly. Her body leaned over his and she dropped a couple of kisses onto his forehead and went to say the kids goodnight.

"Mommy?" Tim called out for his mother when he saw her figure standing in the doorframe.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is it tomorrow we go to Joelina's birthday party?"

"Yes that's right! First we will get up and have breakfast, then we have to go to the shopping mall and get her a nice present and in the afternoon uncle Eric and aunt Christina have organised a big party for all her friends. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes, of course! Tom is also going to come right? And Kelsey?"

"Yes, they'll all be there! Now get some sleep okay?" he nodded at his mother's word and shut his eyes. Sydney kissed his cheek and watched him fall asleep.

"You missed the end Syd!" Vaughn said when he heard her tiptoe down the steps without turning around but he didn't get an answer from her. Usually she would mock him back but this time she didn't. He turned around to see where she had gone but in fact she was standing there on the last step, holding her half round belly. Vaughn was alarmed immediately.

"Syd, what is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" he wrapped his arms around her body, lifted it up and carried her to the couch. Once she was settled down he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and looked at her contorted face.

"Syd, please tell me, I'm freaking out here if you don't tell me" he rested his hand over her belly and waited for her to reply. She finally opened her eyes and gazed into his giving him a reassuring look.

"I'm ok don't worry. I just..." Vaughn's eyes went all wide when he could feel soft movements under his palm. He moved his hand a bit more to the right and then he could feel the movements slightly better.

His eyes were sparkling when he returned his gaze to Sydney's soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry Michael, it just got me by surprise! I'm sorry I scared you. I really didn't mean to..." and her voice disappeared into sobs.

"Sh... it's ok angel. Don't worry, I'm ok. As long as you are, I'll be too" Vaughn showered her with many kisses all over her face while rubbing her belly softly. "Our baby" he breathed into her ear.

"I know it's amazing" She covered his hand with hers and they intertwined their fingers. "Even though this is not the first pregnancy it still feels like it Michael. It feels wonderful to have your child inside of me. I love you Michael Vaughn."

"And I love you too Mrs. Vaughn"


	8. Part 8

PART 8

**July 15, 2015**

"Come on guys! Wake up!" Vaughn tried desperately to get his sleeping sons out of bed. Especially Alexander was quite a groggy person in the early morning. Although Vaughn had to laugh at his own thought. Who would call 10 in the morning early? Only his wife and his sons. They sure had taken Vaughn's physical side and thus many people could see that those four children were his sons but when you got to know them, you would also make it out easy that Alex was definitely Sydney's son, especially when it came to this matter.

Vaughn never had problems to get him out of bed during the week, for school. Alex loved going to school, learning new words. He was the best out of his class. Even mathematics was a field that didn't stay unknown by him. He would always be the first one on his feet.

Saturday mornings were there to sleep in, Vaughn could hear Alex and Sydney shout out at the same time. Nothing in the world would ever get them moved out of the cozy sheets, not even an earthquake. Three of them finally peered their noses from under the sheets but as usual Alex would resist his father's pulling.

"No dad! Come on, it's Saturday!"

"Alex, you need to get up just like your brothers. Now come get your butt down here! We have lots of things to do" Vaughn got slightly irritated by Alex stubbornness.

"Yeah" Alex could hear his younger brother yell from the doorway "Hurry, we have to get ready for Joey's party, remember?"

"Collin, sh" Vaughn shushed him as he turned around to face him "Your mother is still sleeping!"

Alex furious red head made a brief appearance from under his Harry Potter sheets "See, even mum can sleep in! So I can too! That's not fair!" and off he hid his face again, pulling the covers back over his head.

"Your mum is having a baby, Alex, and she is tired and needs to rest! Now get out of there otherwise I'm getting furious! I don't have neither the time nor the nerves to go with you through this every Saturday. You know we have to go to the shopping mall and get yours and Oliver's hair cut and also get a gift for Joelina."

"I don't want to get my hair cut! I like it the way it is!" came a muffled voice from under the pillow he had thrown over his head as to not hear his father's words.

Vaughn shook his head and resigned. He turned around and started walking out of the door when Tim came up running to his dad and they almost bumped into each other.

"Timmy! No running, you know that!" Vaughn raised his voice too much after the small arguing he had just had with Alex, that frightened Tim and his body went all stiff. His eyes went wide open and his face immediately contorted into a light blue-ish color.

Vaughn lifted him right away into his arms, shaking him lightly, giving him soft pads over his back. "Come on Timmy, please breathe! Don't do this to me again"

Something like that happened quite frequently to Tim and this was not what he needed right now either. The day was supposed to be more relaxing for Sydney. They had planned everything the night before, but apparently it was going to be everything else but that.

Vaughn would be in charge of the children in order to let Sydney get some sleep. He would take them to the mall and get shopping done and by the time they would be back home, she would be ready and all rested and then they would all drive together to Christina and Eric for the children's party. Just like a normal Saturday was supposed to be.

Sydney had been awake the last 15 minutes, listening to her husband's arguing with their older son. She inwardly shook her head knowing what kind of struggle Vaughn had to go through. They often joked about whose stubbornness he got it from until they had both agreed that it was hers. A little while later she was alarmed by Vaughn's worried voice in the hallway.

Without thinking twice she was out of bed, holding her belly with one hand and her head with the other one as she realized that she had gotten out too quick. "Oh My! is the room turning or is it me?" she wondered for a second but then snapped back into reality. "Timmy!" she gasped and hurried out of the bedroom into the hall, where she saw Vaughn gathering their youngest son against his chest as he finally let out a long awaiting cry.

Everybody was around Tim in seconds and followed Vaughn's every move.

"Michael what happened?" a worried and anxious Sydney stood behind him, letting her fingers touch the boys head in a motherly affected way. Big tears rolled down his cheeks and over Vaughn's freshly washed and ironed shirt but nothing else mattered right now, then getting Tim's breathing and heart beating back to normal.

His heart and body was more fragile as other children. Every slightest motion, scream or noise could turn the child into a ghost like shape. The first time it happened, neither was ever going to forget about it.

_Flashback_

_"Alex! You watch out your brother's ok? We'll be right back?" Alex shook his head knowing his parents could count on him. After all he would be six soon and his father always used to call him his little man, that always had made him proud and important in this big family. He felt responsible towards his younger brothers despite his tender age._

_The pool was just brought up in grandpa's backyard. It was a brand new one that Jack had just gotten for the twins to plunge in. Little fish were broded on the outside all around the round cubicle. It was a hot summer day in 2010, the barbecue was all set and while the water was going to heat up in the pool, they would have a nice late lunch._

_The children squealed in the backyard while Vaughn, Sydney and Jack rummaged in the kitchen, picking up the last utensils for their feast. Vaughn walked out first with two large bowls of salad in his hands, stepping down the two steps to the big yard._

_"Guys, come on, let's eat something!"_

_"Dad? Something's up with Timmy!" Alex yelled from the other side of the pool as Vaughn lifted his eyes into his son's direction._

_In no matter of time, Vaughn was next to Alex and grabbed his youngest into the air without even thinking. Only his paternal instinct kicking in, shaking his son while he had to watch his face go all blue for the first time. He had no clue what to do at that moment but there was no time to think. He grabbed Tim into his arms and shook him, pleading him to let out a scream._

_Around 10 seconds later Vaughn was rewarded with one of the most beautiful cries he had ever heard except the wailing of a newborn baby. His heart was relieved straight away as he saw his son struggle to get back to his normal breathing._

_End of Flashback_

Unfortunately this was something that happened rather frequently to their youngest. He was much more sensitive than other children and both parents had a lot to learn. They also had to explain Tim's older brothers about his disease and his sensitiveness and nobody had ever said something against it. It only happened sometimes that Tim felt left out, especially when it came to sports, running and playing around. But he learnt how to live with it, just like all the other people around him.

Both Sydney and Vaughn were happy when they watched him ride the horse for the first time and he had this large "Sydney smile" plastered all over his face. His favorite hobby was something that kept him going. His yearly checks at the hospital and medication made everything easier. He was surrounded by people that loved and cared for him. He simply was a fighter, from day one on.

Sydney took him off her husband's arms.

"Dad? Is Timmy going to be ok?" Vaughn gazed into Sydney's eyes for the split of a second both thinking _Thank God._

"Of course Oliver. Now come on let's go down and get some breakfast, okay?"

"Uhu!" Oliver agreed.

"Dad, I want pancakes" Collin requested his every Saturday cakes.

"I know Collin, I'll make you some pancakes as usual"

"Dad?" Alex called out from the parents' doorframe, leaning against it.

While the other two had squinted down the stairways, Vaughn turned around to listen to Alex "Yes?"

"I'm sorry Dad,...well you know...about before... I didn't mean to..."

Vaughn knew what Alex thought. He thought that all of this had just happened because of him. His dad had been furious after him not getting out of bed and thus he had been yelling at Tim without doing it on purpose.

"Alex, you didn't do anything, don't worry ok. Timmy will be fine, I promise" Alex gave a short nod with his head. As Vaughn wanted to go downstairs he heard him call again.

"Hey dad?.... I really don't want to go to the shopping mall. Can I not just stay home with mum? You know, somebody's gotta have to stay with her"

Always the worried Alex Vaughn thought and shook his head. Whenever it came to Tim and his mother the overprotective mode kicked in him, just like his father.

"Ok, Alex" Vaughn smiled. "Just tell Timmy to get down here when he feels up to it ok?"

"Sure...hmm... thanks dad" Vaughn winked at him and made his way to the kitchen.


	9. Part 9

PART 9

Today the weather forecast had foreseen one of the hottest days of the year. The boys were all dressed up in shorts and t-shirts. To be on the safe way, Sydney had also added sun block, different kind of hats and caps in case the kids would play outside.

The big bag was filled with all that stuff as well as towels, bathing suits and different shapes like toys for the pool. There was for instance a very big whale, Vaughn had just bought recently. The kids were excited about using the new toy, each wanting to use it first.

The Weiss were famous for the large pool they had in the backyard. They very often gathered around there to enjoy their time as friends and so the kids could keep themselves busy. With this pool, Eric had made a dream come true that he always had as a child. Besides his adorable daughters loved to plunge in it and Amanda even turned out into a good diving person.

"Do we have everything?" Vaughn asked his wife, when she settled the last bag into the car.

"Water?" "Check" they quickly went through the different objects that were listed on a notepad. They had agreed that every time one of their kids had birthday, everyone would participate.

"Salad?" "Check" Vaughn scanned everything. Quickly they had finished and Vaughn grabbed Sydney's arm, giving her a worried look.

"Wait! I think we forgot something" he said.

"What?" she gave him an incredulous look.

"The boys!"

All the while they sat silently in the front of the car, the heat was killing them since the air condition wasn't on yet. The silence was almost too much for Vaughn. That's something they weren't quite used to.

"We're here dad!" "Were here mum!" They shouted and waved to the back.

"Oh there they are" Vaughn let out a long relieving sound.

"Michael! You're mean, you almost scared me there"

"Almost Mrs. Vaughn. And that baby of ours? Is it going to come too?" he had crouched down and spoke to Sydney's belly, rubbing it lightly. And as if on cue, he wasn't quite sure but apparently it had answered him with a little kick again.

"Hmmm yeah I think so" he lifted his eyes to Sydney's to meet her shining brown eyes with love. She loved to see him talk to her belly. The connection between father and baby was very important to him since he wasn't able to feel it grow inside him. Every syllab, every word, every sentence and every story he told him or her, made the connection grow.

"I think" he continued thinking over his words first "I think, the baby would like to have a swim in that pool. Do you think you can manage?"

"Well that all depends on you Mr. Vaughn, you know that?" Sydney replied with a mischievous smile, digging her fingers into his soft dirty brown hair that slowly started to catch a few strands of gray. But she thought he looked even sexier with each day passing.

"If I get a nice long back massage tonight, then I think we'll have a deal, so what do you say?"

"Deal!" they shook hands and stared at each other for a little while as Vaughn closed the back of the car. He leaned over to Sydney's to make sure the children couldn't hear him.

"Which one did you take? The green one?" he gave her a hopeful look but she shook her head.

"Nope the blue one." He felt disappointed but on second thought he shrugged his shoulder

"Whatever you look beautiful and sexy in anything Mrs. Vaughn" he guided his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him. Their eyes never left each other until their lips touched and they shared a long sealing kiss.

"Mum! Dad!" Alex shouted from the car interrupting them "We're melting in here, and not only that, we're running late because of your kissing".

"Tell me again Syd" he rested his forehead on hers "Why did we have to have so many kids? Wasn't four enough? And now another one? I think the people are right, we're crazy!"

"No Michael, we're not crazy, we love kids, we're in love with each other and we love to make babies" She winked at him and started walking to the opposite side of the driver's seat, leaving him abashed behind.

"Syd you're gonna pay for this tonight!" he shouted at her.

"Oh really?" when he sat next to her in the car, starting it as well as the conditioning, he turned once again to look at her but her kinky smile was too much for him. Oh yes, he thought, she's going to pay big time for that tonight.


	10. Part 10

PART 10

"Hi Joey!" Timmy smiled as the birthday child opened the door for them, with a large smile on her face. She wore a nice short/t-shirt outfit that looked pretty fashion on her. Her lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair almost made her look like an indian girl. "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks!" she took the package out of his hands and stepped aside to let the family inside the big house. From the main entrance you could literally see through the large living room, which lead to the open space terrace and a nice view to the blue swimming pool at the back of the house.

The tables were dressed very nicely, balloons were hanging everywhere just as much as children run around the house. Christina walked out of the kitchen on the left hand side asking the children to slow down while drying her fingers on a towel that was wrapped around her waist.

"Oh you are already here!" she squealed as she saw Sydney and Vaughn. "How are you? Oh, and how is the little one in here?" she smiled and laid her hand over Sydney's belly.

"Actually I thought we were running late and second we are doing fine" Sydney replied to her questions.

"Oh god! I didn't see the time fly by. I have the last cake in the oven and I don't even know if everybody is here yet"

"Well Francie is there!" she waved at her oldest best friend who stood on the terrace.

"Just go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Oh! We still have all the stuff in the car! Michael? We still have to unload the car"

"I'm coming. Excuse me" Vaughn told Eric.

"I'm not going anywhere buddy!"

Vaughn, Sydney and Christina quickly unpacked everything and soon the cleaned kitchen was a complete mess again with food bowls, drinking jars and cakes covering the different areas of it.

"Oh my! Thanks for all of this! I wonder who is going to eat all of that food?"

"I thought you knew my wife better than that, she's eating like crazy when she's pregnant"

"Hey watch out!"

"Ok, ok I'm outta here" he gave Sydney a quick peck on her lips and squinted off, leaving the women alone in the back.

"He still thinks he can get away with a kiss, right?"

"Yeah but only in his dreams. I'm going to pay him back big time when this baby is getting out of me. You know it takes two to get into this state"

"My you can be mean Sydney"

"Oh yes I can... you know they teach you lot of stuff at the CIA. Even if I left it over ten years ago I still know quite a few tricks. It's like riding the bike, you learn it once, you never forget"

"How's Sydney?"

"She's actually doing ok. We are just glad that there aren't any complications. She's just much more tired than before and has some backaches, so she rests a lot. I even want her too. I don't want her to stress too much about it. I know how worried she can be about pregnancy."

"You know man, I still can not believe. 5 children. You rock man!"

"Tell me about it! But you know what? I don't regret any of it. I wouldn't trade them for nothing in the world."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Eric's eyes drifted to his oldest "9 years already! I can hardly believe it myself. It's like it's been yesterday since I held her in my arms and you want to know something?"

"What?" Vaughn's gaze drifted absently along the poolside keeping an eye on the crowd of children splashing around while sipping on a beer. It was good to know that Francie and Will had joined them inside.

"Well actually Tina and I think that there is a boy at school that likes her. Last weekend, we were out here in the pool as the doorbell rang and you know what Joey's like once she's in the water" Vaughn nodded, knowing that it would take Eric lots of arguing, just like he did with Alex for getting him out of bed.

"I almost choked on my beer, when she started screaming all over the place that she would get the door! She got out of the water, sipping wet as she was and wrapped at towel around herself but before stepping into the house she looks at Tina and asks "Mum, what do I look like?" And of course she answers "Sweetie, you just got out of the pool, what do you think you look like?" And then she added, "Be careful not to slip over the tiles". I tell you, there's something going on there and I don't even wanna know about it.

"What? She's only nine today?"

"Exactly, so why should I worry about it? I actually think it is cute! How would you react if it were your daughter?"

"I don't have a daughter, so I don't need to worry on that part"

"You never know..."

Vaughn got Eric's hint straight away "No way! Not my daughter! She wouldn't be allowed to go out until she's 18 or let's make it even 21! Yes 21! You can be sure that I will take care of this myself!"

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Joey

Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu"

Sang the whole crowd of people that were gathered around the large garden table, they clapped their hands and then proceeded to congratulate her individually. Joey's happiness could easily be seen all over her face. She was here with her friends and family that loved her. The day couldn't be anymore perfect she thought.

Her dad had bought her the greatest gift ever: the big Barbie doll house with both the horses and the camping van. She adored it, it was her dream come true. She'd been talking about it for the last half year and now she finally got it. All her friends would be so jealous of her. She loved her daddy and he loved her.

"Hey man!" Vaughn called him in the kitchen while all the others were outside enjoying the sunny weather. "You got some more beer?"

"Uh-huh" Weiss opened the two-door refrigerator and grabbed a six pack out and tossed it at Vaughn.

"Thanks, that weather is going to kill me"

"Daddy?" Amanda stood in the middle of the hallway, two hair braids tangling on each side of her head still dripping wet from the pool and barefoot.

"Yes Amy"

"Mum says you have to bring some more juice!"

"Here" he handed her a bottle full of orange juice "I'll bring some more right away"

"Ok!" and off she was again.

The two men stood for awhile in the kitchen, listening to the charade outside. They heard bare footsteps in the hallway again and Weiss thinking it was his daughter who wondered why it took him so long, said "Sweetie, I told you I'll be..."

"Oh! Now I'm your sweetie?" Sydney winked at Weiss "Aren't we a little bit to optimistic. Don't you think my husband would have something to say in that matter?"

"Oh, hey Syd, I thought you were..."

"I know, can you leave me alone with my husband for awhile?"

"Sure! But remember there are kids in this house, so don't get kinky!" he mocked before leaving the room.

Vaughn choked on his beer and had spilled some over his shirt. "My look now! You're a bad boy"

"What? That was Eric's fault not mine! Do the two of you always have to play these tricks? Can't you have a normal conversation?"

Sydney got closer to Vaughn, which made him gasp as he could feel her hand on his chest and her lips on his. "Hmm Syd?" he mumbled in their kiss.

"What?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what Eric said?"

"Who cares what Eric said Michael, I just want to tease you a little bit. Am I not allowed to have a little fun?"

"Syd! You're really a mean person you know that?"

"What me?" she tried to play the innocent little girl from next door.

"Yes you my dear! And before this gets any worser and out of control, I'm out of here." He started walking out of the kitchen, leaving her alone. He decided to change his mind and returned, holding out his arms on her "Come here angel" Sydney obeyed. They just stood there awkwardly in the living room, embracing each other.

"I'm sorry... I just think that my hormones start kicking in"

"Uh-huh, yeah, I figured that! But I still love you, I promise we'll do something about this tonight. Ok?" he questioned her and she nodded before they went hand in hand back outside to the others.

All the adults' eyes were on the pair and give an explanation Vaughn declared "It's not what you think, so" his eyes directed to Weiss "You keep your thoughts to yourself"

"Mummy?" Timmy and Collin ran over to Sydney who took a seat in the long chair for a rest.

"Yes"

"I want to lay next to you"

"No I want to be with you! That's not fair. I was first!" Collin objected.

"No, I was!"

"That's not true. You asked first but I told you and then you want to squint in as usual!"

"Mum, tell Collin I was first!"

"Boys, boys! What do you say we leave mummy alone for awhile so she can rest and I join you in the pool!"

Immediately their anger was forgotten as the twins squealed "Yay!"

Alex, Oliver, Thomas, Kelsey, Joey, Amy, Megan, Lisa and Josh were already headed first into the pool together with Weiss and Will leaving the women on their own for some gossip.

"Wait guys, I still have to put on some sun block!" Sydney called the twins back as she started to rub the lotion on their body. As soon as Collin was ready he took a long run and jumped into the water, splashing Will who took revenge on him.

"Timmy, your turn"

Christina and Francie were chatting, while Christina was breading 3 year old Jessica's hair. They sat under the sunshade, sipping on some kind of fruit cocktail that Weiss had mixed for them.

Tim sat on the edge of the long chair. He could feel his mother's soft motion over his back, shoulders and arms.

"Do you have some more Syd! This one's empty" Vaughn said and dumped it on the table. He was all clad in some nice long swimmer shorts with Hawaiian pattern, dark sunglasses hid his eyes and his head was covered with a baseball cap.

"Yeah, right there in my bag!" Vaughn sat down next to Tim and rummaged in the huge bag in the hope to find the other tube.

"Turn around Timmy!" the boy stood up straight to face his parents. He knew the ritual all by heart and moved one leg on the chair and then the other one before his mother creamed his face, ears, neck and his chest.

"Mom, can I go now?" Vaughn looked up as he didn't hear his wife reply to their son. He had started to step from one foot onto the other one while observing the other children in the pool, waiting impatiently for his mother to finish her task.

Sydney's finger was tracing along the long scar that rested on Tim's chest forever. It was still there and it would always be there. It was what would always remind her, him, them of what had once happened in his life.

Tim's pleading eyes on his father were enough for Vaughn to understand. "Yes you can go Timmy."

Sydney's absented mind told him, she was back into the past.

"Sydney, please don't do this" he captured her hand that had seconds before traced their sons chest and played with her fingers before capturing her cheek with his other, turning her gaze towards the pool. "Look Syd, he's there, he's doing fine. Let him have some fun and I promise I'll stay with him all the time. Nothing will happen to him"

"Ok... Sorry.... Thanks" Vaughn dried the single tear that had escaped from her eyes with his thumb, kissed her "I won't let anything happen to him, I promise" and then he made his way into the pool.


	11. Part 11

PART 11

"Do you want to go into the pool?" Sydney asked Jessica who sat on Christina's lap a little bit scared to go into the water. Sydney was melting away even though she was lying in the shade and hurriedly changed into her bikini to take some refreshment. The little girl looked carefully at Sydney and then put both of her tiny arms into the air and Sydney lifted her up.

"Thanks Sydney that's real nice. She won't go with me... I don't know why... I'm her aunt after all"

"Well sometimes it takes a complete stranger to wake up a child" Sydney stepped into the water slowly sitting on one of the steps so that she was with her waist in the water, slowly pooling water over the toddler's body to get her used to the cooler water.

"CATCH THE BALL" Oliver shouted over the place to his older brother.

"Oliver! Will you please be quiet!" Vaughn shouted in return. "You're not alone here!"

"But dad, he won't listen to me!"

"I don't care, you gotta sort this out with him. That's no reason for shouting, you know exactly that you aren't allowed otherwise buddy you get out of here, understood?"

"Yes!" Oliver said a little bit too sharply, as he wasn't happy with his father's reply. He folded his arms in front of his chest and started pouting.

"I heard that! Another tone next time please. I warn you just once!" Vaughn now threatened him with his finger up in the air, holding it before his face.

"Mum?"

"Don't mingle your mother into this Oliver. You know far well that she will say the same. Got it?"

"Ok!" Oliver had enough of this and decided to get out off the pool "Whatever" he muttered under his breath, which went unnoticed of Vaughn. Although Sydney heard him say so, she didn't want to make a scene here so she left it. They would talk it over once back home.

"Not nice!" Jessica held up her chumby finger, pointing at Oliver's back.

"Yes sweetie, Oliver's been a bad boy but he'll calm down soon again."

"I go swim!"

"Oh! Ok... then let's go" Sydney held her by the pit of her arms and let her glide over the water, watching out for her head to be constantly kept over the water. Her little arms and legs had a hard time to keep up with the pressure of the water with all the waves the older children were making and soon she was tired.

"Out water!" she requested and so Sydney went back to the long chair with her. In the meantime Christina had also gone into the pool and Francie was left alone.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Unsatiable Thomas wanted some food again.

"What? Again? We just had some cake and icecream before, how are you doing that?"

"I don't know mum, and I don't care. I'm hungry!"

Sydney had to laugh as her oldest best friend rolled her eyes "Like father, like son!" Francie proclaimed "I can't believe it. "Here, there's some pancake but you don't go into the water with it!" she called after him.

"No mum, I won't!"

Sydney was drying Jessica's little body with a big towel that was twice the size as the toddler's.

"Look at this?" Francie blurted out.

"What?"

"This, I mean us, we're all married, we all have kids, you are still having one by all means" she chuckled.

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"Nothing... I'm just saying... did you really think your life would turn out that way Syd?"

"You mean just in general or me having 5 children?"

"I guess both..."

"No way!!" she paused briefly "Remember Danny?"

Francie nodded "Sure"

"Well I thought I would marry him, become a literature teacher at some kind of High School and who knows maybe one or two kids. And then I met Vaughn, you know, after,... and I think everything changed from then on. First I didn't know that I loved him, it was little by little. It were those little things that made me fall in love with him. His support, his help, his ability to listen when I felt down, all those little things made me realize that I started falling for him. Of course I didn't dare making the first move since I didn't know how he felt about me and about protocol. But later he thought, screw protocol, we want to be happy together. And that's how everything happened. And before you ask me. I definitely never thought I would have 5 kids. But now I look at them, even if they are all boys, I don't care. They are the spit image of the person I love most on Earth. How can I not be happy with that? Ok, I never thought it would be like this, but do I regret it? Do I want to change anything? No way! Never! Francie"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I always knew that Will and I were good friends but that we would be married and have children together. Would you even think about it?"

"No, not 10 years back Francie! But I'm glad you are!"

"Me too... It's funny though... when I look at your kids Syd, you can always say they are Vaughn's sons. But if you look at mine, you would always think Kelsey is my child and Thomas is Will's. The genes didn't mingle but if you look at Eric's children, they both have something of each other. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah... Even if the boys look like Vaughn, Alex and Tim have caught some of my genes. Not visible genes but anyway. At least something from me." Sydney rolled her eyes again, wondering why they all had to turn like Vaughn. Not one single of her children looked like her.

Francie got up and patted Jessica's head, who was sleeping next to Sydney in the lounge chair and then Sydney's belly. "Who knows, maybe the fifth will be the right!"

"Ha! The chances are pretty slim to that Francie. I won't count too much on it!"


	12. Part 12

PART 12

"Hey beautiful!" A wet dripping Vaughn stood right above Sydney's body who leisurely still laid on the chair taking some sunbathe.

"Argh, Michael get away, you're making us all wet!" she pushed on his legs in the hope to get him away.

"Sorry, I didn't see your little friend! Who's that?" curious Michael she thought.

"That's Jessie, she's the girl of Christina's brother so don't scare her away. She had a long swim with me"

"Yeah I saw you two in the pool. I watched you."

"What? You're spying on me now?"

"Of course I'm not spying Syd, I was just...."

"What were you?" she lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh no, there we go again" Weiss had just stepped out of his house and immediately turned on his heels to go back inside. He didn't want to hear any of those words these two constantly exchanged.

"Well I was just, well you know... you and that bikini... you perfectly know what that does to me Syd. And to top it, you're pregnant with my child. Do you think that would go unnoticed by me?"

"Oh, so you like what you see?" she pondered mischievously.

"Hmmm... of course. My beautiful, nice looking and sexy wife carrying my baby under her heart. That definitely wouldn't go unnoticed by me Syd."

"Ok, I got it!" Jessica chose that moment to wake up from her little afternoon nap. She rubbed her eyes and called out for her mother not realizing where she was at first.

"You're mommy's not here Jessie, but I'm sure she'll be here soon to pick you up, honey, ok?" the girl nodded tiredly while Sydney checked her watch. "What do you say we comb your hair first, pretty one?"

Vaughn sat behind Sydney and watched her attentively combing the girl's long blond hair for a while until all of her long knots were undone. She then braided her hair the same way she had done it with her own, a long braid that started from the top of her head to the end.

Once that was accomplished, Sydney sought for something in the bag. Jessica looked curiously over her shoulder and smiled once Sydney popped out a beautiful mirror.

"Here!" she held the mirror in front of the girl's face "You like that?"

"Yes, beautiful. Thanks!" Jessica dropped a quick kiss on Sydney's cheek and then squealed "Mommy!" as soon as she had noticed her mother watching her from the living room/terrace door. "Mommy look there" she squealed and turned her head so that her mother could admire the art work Sydney had just achieved.

The mother lifted her girl into the air and analyzed the braid "Really beautiful baby. Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh! We had cake and ice-cream!"

"Really?"

"Yes I also go swim with Sydney"

"That's wonderful baby, where's your brother?"

The girl simply shrugged. "He's up with the other boys, getting dressed again and god knows what they are doing up there! I don't wanna know!" Christina explained.

Right then they heard a loud laughter coming from up the stairs that could both be heard from the living room as well as through the open window on the 2nd floor.

"I guess I better go have a look at them" Vaughn got up from behind Sydney and Christina thanked him.

"Hey look, this is what Mr. Greene looks like!" Oliver was standing in the middle of a circle playing the clown of the bunch, imitating his former 3rd grade teacher.

Alex had to laugh big time. Mr. Greene was well known for his large face. In the middle of his big face, there was also a big red nose that made him look like a drunken Santa Claus. "Yes and a nose like Rudolph the red-nose reindeer"

"You boys are so silly!" Joey and Megan exclaimed surrounded by the other three girls, standing in the door pane.

"The girls!" Oliver shouted and slammed the door.

"Too late boys, we saw everything" Joey said meanly on the other side of the closed door and they all tried to stifle a laugh but failed badly.

"That's not even true. We're all dressed" Thomas said as he looked around at the rest of the boys, making sure that they were definitely all in their clothes. Well not really clothes but at least underwear.

"Joelina Marie Weiss! What's going on here? Why aren't any of you dressed?" Now it was the boys' turn to laugh as they heard Joey's father in the hallway. The girls, as well as the boys had been kindly asked to go upstairs and dress into their respective clothes. While the boys were apparently about to get that done, the girls stood in the middle of the hallway in their still bathing suits and giggled.

"We're not doing anything daddy, it's the boys!" Joey gave it a try to escape from her father, pointing at the now closed door.

"Joey and all of you girls in there!" Weiss hurried them into Joey's bedroom "Now get out of your wet suits and no arguing!" he shut the door behind him and walked back downstairs and met Vaughn halfway.

"What's up man?"

"Boys against Girls. I managed, come on let's get back down. They better not overreact otherwise I know some girls who'll be going early to bed tonight and I know they won't like that" Weiss winked at his buddy.

"Hey Will, want some more beer?" Vaughn and Weiss met him at the bottom of the stairways on his way to the kitchen.

"Sure! I was just heading to it"

The three men sat around the table talking to each other while Jessica and Joshua went back home with their mother after they said their good-byes to everyone. The women were starting to get the evening barbecue ready while the men had a look at the children that were playing outside. They also had started the fire of the barbecue and once it was almost ready, the children were kindly asked to dress up the table.

Soon enough they were gathered once again to eat the festive, not so original, meal. All sorts of Salad bowls were standing on the table. There was even fruit salad of which the children were fond. They kept on poking their fork in the plastic bowl standing in front of them.

The adults talked about life, their lives, their upcoming vacation plans and even a little bit of their jobs. The children had other subjects to discuss about. What was the new gossip in school? Who was the most successful? What kind of new toys that were out and cool? They all came to the point that the Digimon cards and Beyblades were the coolest to trade ever.

At 10pm Weiss thought it was late enough for the girls and chased them upstairs. Of course grumps, protests and pouts followed his first requests but 15 minutes later he finally had managed to get them inside the house, remembering them about their girl's night.

"Are you going to survive this?" Will wondered.

"What? You mean, 6 girls and me? Of course! I'm the boss!" Weiss meant his wife, his two daughters, Joey's friends, Lisa and Megan as well as Will's daughter Kelsey. They were going to stay over for the night.

"Yeah! The male boss of a girlie pajama party!" Will mocked.

"Hey! Be careful, you're talking about your own daughter!"

"What do you say if I leave my boys here too?" Vaughn joked but Eric didn't get it at first.

"What? Are you crazy man? It's not written day care center at the front of my house! You wanted five children, now you're stuck with them!"

"Hmmm" Vaughn hummed dreamily. His thoughts had drifted off to somewhere else as soon as Weiss mentioned his children. "Stuck in a good, nice way"

"Mommy" came a loud screaming from the top of the stairs "Where's your hairbrush? I can't find it. Can you tell me where it is?"

The adults outside had to shake their head, letting out a loud moan "Wait! Let me go" Sydney said. "I'll have a look on them"

"Thanks Sydney, that's real nice of you Weiss replied for his wife who was pretty much exhausted upon all the stress of the day.

"No problem at all, it changes from my everyday men life" she said smiling and strutted off.

Apparently the girls seemed to have lots of fun with Sydney as she wasn't coming back down anymore. They were laughing out very loud, giggled, then tried not to laugh and all ended up in a loud outburst. The boys were in the basement playing on the game console, which left the other adults by themselves for some talk. Will and Eric had a glimpse through the large CD collection in Weiss' living room until they had finally found the one that they wanted to listen to.

Different sounds of U2, Depeche Mode and many other filled the air with rock music. Sometimes they hummed or sung along when they knew the lyrics.

"I think it's getting late" Will announced as he realized it was already past midnight.

"Yeah and Syd is still up there. I wonder what they are doing up there. It's fairly quiet and I'm sure they haven't realized how late it is". Vaughn got up and proceeded to go upstairs to refresh his wife's mind a little bit. They should have been home already for at least an hour.

"Angel, we should go home, it's getting..." he stopped dead in his track. Bodies clad in their colorful pajamas were just everywhere, on the ground and on both beds with Sydney on top. Vaughn watched his sleeping beautiful wife as he approached the bed she was lying on. She laid on her back with her right leg tangling of the bed, her chocolate brown long hair rested all around her head. She looked like an angel to him and that's the reason why it had been easy for him years ago to find the way he was going to call her for the rest of his life. She was his angel.

He gazed around the room and dreamed of the wonderful life his best friend must be living with so many girls around him. The room was absolutely wonderful, just like it was years ago when Weiss came to gave him the good news "It's a girl!" he had shouted all around the office. Vaughn was even surprised by his best friend's behavior. He had always tried to play the cool and constantly tough guy and throwing jokes around him.

But the day he met Christina, had changed him into a complete different person, He was head over heals in love with her and they only married two months later. When they got back from their honeymoon, they learnt about their new addition to the family. As soon as he had seen Weiss' smile that day, he would never forget about that one.

As much as he hated to wake her up, he still had to do it, so he leaned over her sleeping form and whispered her name softly into her ear until she started to stir lightly in her dream "Come on wake up, we gotta go home".

Sydney's eyes flashed open to find her husband's head hanging just above hers. His deep blue green eyes looking into hers and she was lost in them.

"I'm tired" she protested in vain.

"I know, I'll get you to bed as soon as we're home but first I have to get you downstairs... come on" she rubbed her eyes quickly and took in the view of the room for a while.

"My god, they are all sleeping"

"Yeah" he murmured, smiling at her beautiful face. The light of the nightstand made her eyes shine even more than they usual did. "Ok... I guess I have no choice but to get my butt moved, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Vaughn simply replied, grabbed her hand and helped her first into a sitting position and then into the standing position, keeping a grasp on her waist to be sure until she was steady on her feet.

Minutes later they all said their goodbye, thank yous and see you soon's. Weiss and Will helped Vaughn get his half sleeping boys into the big van "You sure you can handle it by yourself once home?" Will asked.

"Yep, I'm used to it" he winked at Will "But thanks for the offer. We'll see you soon again"

"Sure, it was great to see you guys again"

A last wave into the night and Vaughn's and Tippin's headed to their own homes.


	13. Part 13

PART 13

_2 months later_

"Mommy, mommy! Can you help me? I don't remember how we do this?" Collin wanted to know from his mother.

Sydney and her sons were sitting around the kitchen table catching up on some school work to get them back into it before school would start again in two weeks.

"Let me have a look" she requested as she leaned over one of the twins to have a look at this exercise. "This number you put it here in this cirle and the other one in here, then you do the addition and when you have done it, right the result at the bottom into the squared figure, right here" she guided him through the page.

"Oh! Now I remember mommy"

"Alex, have you finished yours?"

"Uh huh!" he glanced up from his sheet still munching on the head of his pencil to look at his mother.

"You put this aside and we'll start with the dictation right away"

"Yes!" he exclaimed all happy. Sydney grabbed a book out of his backpack and sought for a good chapter to read out loud for him. Everybody was busy with their heads above their books and papers. Outside it was raining and Sydney had decided it would be a good way to keep them busy. Also today she wasn't feeling that good and the weight she had gained the last couple of weeks were working hard on her. And with Vaughn gone onto the mission, four children were far too much for her right now. This was a good way to keep them busy and to calm them for at least a couple of hours.

Alex tore another paper from the pad and waited impatiently for his mother to start the dictation. English class was his favorite subject just like it had been for his mother when she was young. He was always eager to learn new words and also remembered them quite easily. Alex was in sum a good pupil who had skipped one grade and would start 6th grade in September. His parents had both been very pleased to see their child finally jump a class because he had been bored the whole year through 3rd grade. The teachers found he had no problems following the older pupils of fifth grade so they had kept him where he was. Problems between him and the other pupils had never happened and so everybody was pleased with Alex success.

"Oliver, sit down and do your work, will you?" Oliver on the other hand was more giddy. He wasn't a bad pupil but the problem was that his parents had to be constantly watching him, following his homework. He wouldn't do them by himself and sometimes Sydney had to leave the others on their own to make sure Oliver was doing his work the way it was meant to be done.

"But I'm fed up! I don't want to do this stupid exercise! We're still on holiday, that's not fair" he protested once again. Sydney let out a loud sigh, thinking there we go again.... All she wanted to do was give Alex his dictation so that later on she could do another with the twins. After all they would be attending 3rd grade and she knew about the teacher they were going to have and it was going to be no fun with that one.

"Oliver please, just those few exercises" she peeked at his paper "See you've almost done it... just a couple more and then we go to your reading session"

"I don't wanna read!" he pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Mom! Can we start the dictation now?" Alex was bored at his brother.

"Ok whatever" Sydney said to Oliver "You won't leave this table until you have finished it, and you know that! So the longer you take, the longer you'll be sitting here. I don't care." she advised him in a stern way "Alright Alex, ready?"

She had to smile at her son seeing his shining eyes, excited about the dictation that was about to come "Home and Away, is the title"

"Oh no! That one's easy mom, I know it all by heart. Take another one ok?"

Sydney thus flipped through the book once again until she had found another one "What about "Hunting River?"

"God mom, I'm not a baby! Let me see..." she knew she could trust her son and handed him the book. "That one mom, that's a pretty difficult one!"

"The Art of Passion?" she wondered "Are you sure that's what they are supposed to teach you?"

"It's just a text mom! Just read it" she shrugged and glanced once more over to where Oliver was still sitting opposite of her with his lip down. She turned her attention back to the book and started reading as Alex furiously scribbled down the long words. The twins were busy doing their mathematics exercise all along the dictation while Oliver hadn't touched his book once.

"Ok let me see"

"Wait! I gotta read it over first"

"Mom I've finished mine" Collin announced proudly, waving his sheet of paper in the air. Sydney took the paper and read it thoroughly through. "Nice job, just two errors. Have one more look at them" she told him and gave the paper back. Collin's wrinkles appeared on his forehead, just like his father would do in deep concentration. All of the boys had taken up on this from Vaughn and she tried to withhold some tears that had welled up in her eyes, thinking of her husband who was still far away from them. Unconsciously a hand went over her swollen belly, feeling the child deep within her. Somehow she had always enjoyed to be pregnant and didn't like it once the pregnancy was over but this time it was different. She couldn't wait for this one last child to be born.

Her memory briefly drifted off to the bedroom upstairs that still needed to be finished. The doctor had told her that due to her age it might be possible that the child would be there earlier than expected which meant for her it wouldn't be a Christmas child as they had hoped it to be. Alex had recently been moved up onto the attic together with Oliver so that the new baby was going to have their room. Weiss, Will and Vaughn had spent almost the whole summer getting the attic set up so it looked like a nice bedroom for the boys and indeed it was a nice job they had done.

Right now there old bedroom was completely empty and so Sydney couldn't wait for it to be arranged so that it looked like a welcoming bedroom for their new baby. They had decided to paint the room into a soft yellow color as they wanted to wait for the sex of the baby until he/she was born.

"Mommy? Mommy?"

"Mom? Are you alright?" Four pairs of eyes were staring at her and she realised she had been day dreaming and the boys were worried about her

"Yes, I'm sorry... I was just thinking about something" she flashed them a grin "Ok where were we?"

"I have done my errors!" Collin shouted.

"No, me first!" Timmy said giving his brother a soft shove.

"No, mom has to read my dictation first Collin, she has already checked on your maths"

"Hey hey no fighting! I'll take Collin first so he can start reading, ok Alex?"

Reluctantly he accepted his mother's proposal. After she had also checked up on Timmy's exercise she told him that he would have to check most parts over again. Due to his heart problem last year he had been missing many classes so he has had some hard times following the rest of the class. But thanks to Sydney's father's help he had made it through second grade and had been admitted into third but only if his skills would remain on the same level.

It took another half an hour until everybody was finished but Oliver. The other three cleaned their stationery from the table and carried their bags upstairs into their room. Sydney had allowed them to play some video games for half an hour but not more. She was looking at her second born "Oliver, come here" she told him in a soft voice which sweetned his expression right away. He got off his chair and walked around the round table and sat next to his mother, pulling her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry mom" he pushed his head deep into her chest as she kissed the top of his head "I know baby. Let's check this together ok?"

"Uh-huh" Sydney helped her son with his exercises and also his reading and dictation. But soon enough he was too tired so they had to stop the work even if they hadn't finished yet. Oliver compared to other three was a slow learner just like Timmy, but Timmy didn't have problems concentrating on his work. That was Oliver's biggest trouble. The psychologist once told Sydney that it might be due to him being in the middle. One older brother who was smarter than him and two younger brothers fighting on their own, left him alone on one side. Although Sydney never felt like he was a left alone. She knew that sometimes Timmy had those feelings of being left aside because of his heart disease but otherwise than that she hadn't noticed anything at all with Oliver.

"Mom!" came a yelling from the top floor as feet stomped down the stairs "I'm hungry"

"Me too!"

"Can I have some chips?"

"What chips? No way... I'm going to cook now and then we'll have lunch"

"But I'm hungry now!" Collin complained.

"Yeah" Timmy had to pull his lip too, hoping this would get their mother's cooperation.

She got up to walk over the other side of the room towards the kitchen as she felt a pain go through her body. Her hand flew to her belly holding it as the other hand sought for the edge of the table to keep balance.


	14. Part 14

PART 14

The children were immediately around their mother all worried about her, especially Alex had gone into his usual protection mode.

"Mom, you ok?" he laid his hand on her back while the other three stood around her, watching as she tried to put on a smile.

"Yeah I'm ok, don't worry"

"No mom, you're not. I'm gonna call grandpa" Sydney didn't object her son for once. She let him help her get over to the couch to lay down and rest her feet on top.

"Hello"

"Grandpa? It's Alex. You gotta help us, something's wrong with mum!"

"Alex! What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's mum, she's hurting. I'm afraid there's something wrong with the baby and dad is not there. Please help us"

"Ok Alex, stay put I'll be right there"

"Thanks"

He put the phone down onto the receiver and looked at his mother all concerned. Sydney rested on the couch her two hands holding her belly with her eyes closed and head thrown back into the cushions. He got closer to her and crouched down next to the other three. "Mom?" he whispered.

She flashed her eyes open "Hey sweetie" she faked a smile.

"Grandpa will be here soon. What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I don't know sweetie. But I think I'll have to go into hospital with grandpa to check if the baby is ok. I don't want any of you to worry, did you hear me?" she gazed at her boys hoping for understanding. As they nodded a sad look on their faces she rewarded them with a sincere smile. They sat in silence, neither knowing what to really say but they also were aware that their mother had to rest, just like their father had advised them to do.

The doorbell interrupted the silence. The twins jumped on their feet and ran to open the door. Jack entered the house and hurried to where his daughter rested on the couch. "Syd, are you alright?"

"No, not really. I'm doing better than fifteen minutes ago but I still think we should head to hospital. Can you drive me?"

"Of course sweetie. Here let me help you. Alex can you go get your mother's purse?" Jack instructed Alex.

"Sure, where is it mum?"

"It's right over there" she pointed in the left corner of the living room next to the coat hangers.

He went to pick it up and told his brothers to wear their coats too just in case they would come home later. While Jack helped his daughter into her own coat he was fairly concerned about her and the baby "Maybe I should try to reach Vaughn"

"No dad, please don't. I don't want him to worry while he's on a mission. I want to know what the doctors say first. It's needless to get him worried right now if it's just nothing serious.

"I don't agree with you 100 percent but I do see your point" he said while helping her into their van. Alex handed his grandfather Vaughn's car keys and they made their way into the hospital.

"How long does it take grandpa? When's mom going to come back" Timmy sat on Jack's lap, his fingers intertwined with those of his grandfathers. They all sat in the waiting room, the twins atop their grandfather, while Oliver and Alex sat opposite of them.

"I don't know Timmy, the doctor is still with her. They have to see if everything is ok with mommy and the baby, do you understand?" Timmy and Collin both nodded their head.

"But I don't want anything to happen to mommy or the baby, grandpa. I wish daddy were here" Timmy declared as tears started falling down his cheeks.

Jack lifted the boy's face with his fingers so that he could look into his eyes "I promise you nothing is going to happen to either mommy or the baby ok? And your dad will be here tonight, so just a couple of hours to go but I guess that in the meantime I'll have to do"

Timmy left out a long sigh "Ok" and sobbed. Just then the doctor appeared in the hall way, closing the door to the emergency section. Jack was immediately on his feet.

"How is she?"

"Well first it's nothing too serious so you don't need to worry about either the baby or her. Everything is fine but we only would like to keep them here for another couple of hours to monitor the baby's heartbeat. And if by 7pm everything is stable I'll sign the papers for release."

"Thank you doctor" and they shook hands.

"Is it possible for the children to see her?"

"Of course, but they have to be quiet and it can only be for a couple of minutes. I want her to get as much rest as possible"

"Sure"

They passed the emergency door and strode through the large area until a nurse showed them to Sydney's bed. A loud beeping sound erupted through one of the speakers letting them know about the presence of the baby. Jack was carrying Timmy on his arms much to his own regret. He wasn't getting any younger with the time.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just a little bit groggy about the medication and tests. I also feel tired but otherwise I'm really ok"

"What was wrong?"

"The doctor said they were Braxton-Hicks contractions. I mean I should have known about that but I never had those before and I was confused..."

"Hey there's nothing wrong about being worried about your own child Syd"

"Yeah.... You're probably right"

"I am right Syd" he gave her a sincere look. After all he also once turned into a father and still is. A father or mother can never be too protective towards their child and even unborn child.

"Mommy? What is the sound?" Collin wanted to know suddenly.

"That's the baby's heart beat. See the straps here?" she pulled her clothes away so they could see "They take over the baby's heart beat and you can see it there on the screen" The boys eyes were all directed to the monitor, amazed by the technology.

"Does that mean that the baby is going to be fine?"

"Yes Timmy the baby is fine" Jack settled Tim back onto the ground and he immediately scrambled on top of the bed. "Mommy has to stay here for a little while so the doctors can be sure before I can go back home. You promise me to be a good boy with grandpa? All of you?"

They all nodded.

"You take care of yourself, ok? And that little one here"

"Sure, thanks dad!"

Lots of hugs, kisses and "bye mommy"'s were in order but not before long their mother would be back home pretty soon and they all could hardly wait for it. Not only was their mother going to be home but also their father.


	15. Part 15

Thanks Total Vaughn Lover for reviewing most parts of updates!!!! Glad you like my story!!! I hope many others to do, just don't have the time to leave reviews...would be glad though to have a couple more LOL...

PART 15

"Grandpa? Can I read some more?" Jack had finally gotten all of the children into bed, which meant, the two older ones downstairs on the couch that had been transformed into a sleeping bed and the twins in the guest room on the top floor.

"Yes but only for another 10 minutes Alex, ok? It's late and I want you to go to sleep"

"I promise"

"Good night Oliver"

"Night grandpa"

He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. His mind drifted to what had happened the whole day. The doctors had found some abnormalities but nothing very conclusive yet so they had decided to keep her over the night. Jack was worried about his daughter right now and for some kind of reason Vaughn wasn't home yet, neither was he able to reach Vaughn on his cell phone. Thus Jack had taken the boys back to his place because he had a lot of work to catch up on.

Thinking of this, he made his way down into the living room, where the twins were already sound asleep. Pacing around the place he finally made up his mind to sit down into the reading chair and get some reading done. The ringing of his cell cut his lecture a few chapters into the new book.

He was startled and hurriedly grabbed the cell as to not wake up the children.

"Hello" he whispered.

"Jack it's Vaughn, where the heck is Sydney? And where are the boys?" he almost screamed at his father-in-law.

"Vaughn take it easy, first the boys are here with me" Jack could hear Vaughn let out a long sigh of relieve but before he could add anything to that Jack went on "Sydney's in hospital but before you're loosing your mind, you have to know that she's ok.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Focus Vaughn!"

"She has had some pain this late morning so I had to take her into hospital. She was fine when I was there earlier but the doctor called me again later, right before I was supposed to pick her up again. He said it would be safer for her to stay there over night. Apparently the pain had started again and they needed to have a closer look at the Braxton-Hicks contractions since they were coming more frequently."

"Oh my god is the baby ok?"

"Yes so far it is. I called them again half an hour ago and the doctor said she and the baby were fine again. No contractions in the past two hours and she's asleep right now"

"I have to go see her"

"No!"

"No? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. Sydney told me that you should stay home and get a rest. She doesn't want you to worry about her. She's ok she said, just like the baby is. She also said you have to promise me to stay home and get some sleep."

"Jack I can't just sit here and pretend nothing happened but at the same time everything is ok"

"I know, I know! I want you to listen to me, for just once. I promise you that Sydney is fine, just like the boys are. The twins are sleeping and I hope the other two as well!" Vaughn felt himself smiling, as he knew what it was like to get Oliver into bed. Not an easy task at all.

"If you say so, but I know I won't get any sleep anyway"

"At least get a rest, we'll go see her first thing in the morning right after I have dropped the children at school. Is that ok with you?"

Vaughn had to think it over, thousands of things flooding his mind. But as Jack didn't get any answer he repeated himself.

"Is that ok with you?"

Vaughn was trapped between many feelings: needing to see his wife, needing to feel close to her and the baby, needing to see his boys sleep peacefully in their own beds, needing his own sleep, etc. He brushed his hand nervously through his hair while thinking it over one last time.

"Ok, I guess I'll get a rest then"

"Good decision! I'll pick you up around 8"

"Thanks Jack"

The silence of Vaughn's house was then filled with the beeping sound of the phone line that had just been cut. His back fell against the wall while his body drifted off to the ground. The only light in the house was the one from the coffee table right next to the couch. As soon as Vaughn had approached the house he felt something awkward deep within him. The dark and empty house had proofed his feelings right again.

What was he supposed to do? Go to bed and sleep? No! How was that supposed to work?


	16. Part 16

PART 16

_Vaughn's POV_

I feel myself fall onto the ground, the words of my father-in-law still busying my mind. I try to focus but for some kind of reason I can't. I hear them in my head over and over again, assuring me that my wife and unborn child are safe and secure but why is my body trembling then?

Is it because I haven't eaten anything as yet for the whole day? Is it due to tiredness? My body feels numb and limp and all I want to do is cry but I can't

I sit here in my living room in the dim light of the small table, my own breathing reverberate around the room. My heartbeat sounds so loud to my own and the pain inside is almost unbearable.

The meowing of Alex' cat is slightly startling me. He comes up to me and sways his body against mine with tenderness needing attention. I lift him up into the air, holding him above my head as he lets out another cry. His paw touches my nose softly and I finally feel my cheeks getting wet.

I struggle to my feet and carry the cat over to the kitchen. He watches my every move as I open the can and pull the food out with a fork into his plate. The cat purrs around my leg and I realize how much this place feels empty without my family. I'm pretty sure he also wonders what's going on.

Once the cat is fed I decide to have a shower to get rid of the smell that covers my body. The water feels so good on my skin and I can't help but turning the water hotter by each minute that passes.

As I step out of the shower and into our bedroom I find myself staring again at the empty bed. The bed where my wife is supposed to sleep in right now with our child. The sudden urgent feeling of being close to her overtakes me once more and another stream of tears yet well up into my eyes. I struggle to withhold them, to be strong for her, but I fail miserably.

Since I know I won't get any sleep, I walk out into the hallway and find myself in the twin's bedroom. I turn on their light that glows from the ceiling lingering the room into a soft blue light. I can literally feel the presence of my boys playing in here. Their soft giggles and laughs fill my brains as I think of them. Thinking how much I miss them. I know they are safe with their grandfather but still as long as Sydney isn't home, this place will always feel empty to me.

Jack has already watched them several times but in that case Sydney has always been present or if Sydney wasn't around at least always two of the kids used to be around me.

This is the first time in over 10 years that I feel myself not being home. It's not the place I use to live and I think that the time has stood still.

The bunk bed I let my hand slowly drift over is still left open from the morning so I start making their beds. I notice Tim's teddybear on top of his pillow, pick it up and hold it close to my chest. The brown horse "Jenny" has exactly Tim's smell and I feel so much closer to my son than I could ever be in this moment. I wonder if they are fine, I wonder how they feel about what happened today with their mother, I wonder about many things and I just don't know where to start.

I walk back out of their room, still holding Jenny close against me. I reminisce the time Sydney and I took Tim to his first horse-riding lesson. Well it wasn't even intended to be horse-riding day or what so ever. One of our friends had invited us out of the city where they had a ranch.

The other boys had a special sports day in school and since Tim couldn't participate we promised him to spend the whole day together with him. My mind flashes back to the moment I saw his large smile on his face, with dimples in his cheeks just like his mother. He was so ecstatic about that day. As soon as he was saddled, I knew he'd be a horse lover from that moment on. And he definitely was.

The room on the attic that we'd been getting ready for them a couple of months before was all set up in horses on one side and hockey on the other side.

Without even noting it I find myself in Alex and Oliver's old room that will soon be our new baby's room. It's still empty and the smell of the painting penetrates my nose. In a couple of months our baby will finally be here and sleep peacefully in its crib.

The crib! It flashes into my mind. I look at the box standing in the corner. The crib we had bought together last weekend before I left for the mission in Morocco. I crouch down next to it and open it. To keep my mind busy I finally decide to built it up even though it can wait some more.

Half an hour later I find myself staring at the finished crib in front of me. Of course it still needs to be sheeted but that will definitely have to wait. My hand grazes over the white bars and the memories flow back to the point when we learnt about Sydney's first pregnancy. We were both pretty excited and we could hardly wait for our first child to be here with us.

I was back in the living room again and the clock on the wall told me it was already past midnight. I walk to the fireplace and look at the different pictures rendering the chimney more personal. Nice framed pictures of our children decorated the border of the fireplace.

There is the picture I always loved the most. It shows Sydney and Alex when we sort of celebrated his six-month. Half a year and we were crazy enough to throw a little party since Sydney also knew that she was pregnant again. She was holding Alex right above her head and Alex tried to reach her face with his little chubby fingers. They both had a large smile on their faces and I remember that I had cherished that moment forever. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Next to that picture, came one of the twins when they celebrated their 3rd birthday. At that time Tim had gone through his 2nd heart surgery and one could easily figure out the tiredness of the toddler. Due to the recent operation he had lost a couple of pounds and his muscles weren't strong enough to keep him up straight as he was constantly lying in the hospital. Today we sometimes ignore the fact that we had a hard time with Timmy's first three years. But since that year his problems weren't severe at all.

A constant watch out for his activity was in order. Too much wasn't good for his heart, any kind of excitement wasn't allowed either. The only thing that reminded us of his disease otherwise were his everyday medication and scar on the chest.

The day he was born was supposed to be the most wonderful. In some point it was, but learning the bad news made our world tumble upside down. We had three other little children to look after and a very sick one that hardly ever was home. The frequent over nights at the hospital, the constant care of Tim made the others feel left out sometimes and it wasn't an easy task to deal with.

Today we are more assured about his health and we know much more about the problems. It's easier but not easy to handle a situation.

I know our little arguments about the baby's sex are just teasing. I love to be around the boys and I'm so grateful that I can live every moment with them and Sydney. The idea of another boy would be rejoicing for me but I have to admit that I would love to see Sydney giving birth to our little baby girl. A beautiful baby girl with that chestnut brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and dimples just like Sydney. She would have me wrapped around her finger from her first scream on. I'm aware how much Sydney would like to have a girl around in the house but at the same time, we would have to deal with whatever it is. And we will be happy with whatever it is. He or she thus will be a part of her and me and that is all that matters to us.

Much more later that night I finally make it into our bed and my eyelids feel so heavy that I can literally feel myself fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillows.


	17. Part 17

PART 17

"Daddy, daddy" the children exclaimed when they saw their father waiting for them at the front of the school. Vaughn had his arms wide open to gather them all in a huge hug, The felt warm inside holding his boys so close to him again.

"Where's mummy? Can we go see her?" Collin requested right away first.

"Yeah I want to see her too" the other twin claimed his mother too, anxious to see her again.

"Dad? Is mum ok? And the baby?"

"Yes Alex" Vaughn replied once he had cuddled his little bunch. "I saw her already this morning, she and the baby are fine just like granpa said. Come on let's go pick her up!" he said and took the twins schoolbags.

"Really? So she's going to come home with us?"

"Yes Timmy, she's coming home with us!"

The boys and Vaughn drove to hospital to pick Sydney up, She was indeed feeling much better the doctor announced. Her condition was very good except for the weight that was troubling her in her movements thus lots of rest were in order for the mother, even more than before. The boys nodded their head attentively listening tot he words of the doctor, telling them to take good care of her and not to stress her. Especially Oliver felt very concerned about that and whispered something into his mother's ears inaudible to the rest of the group. Vaughn lovingly watched his wife held their second born in her arms.

The nurse soon brought a board with papers that the doctor signed with a smile, releasing Sydney from hospital.

_Later that day_

"Mummy, can I come sit with you?"

"Of course sweetie. You don't need to ask me this"

"But the doctor said you should rest, so I..."

"I am resting! See, I'm on my bed with feet up and reading a book"

"Oh!"

"Come on over here Timmy" he tiptoed over to the bed and climbed over his mother's lap to sit next to her. She protectively put her arm around her son and continued her lecture.

"Whatcha reading mummy?"

"It's a police drama. A very good book and full of suspense! You should go grab one too, so we can read together" It didn't take Tim more than a minute to be back at his mother's side.

"I got MONKEY SEE, MONKEY DO!"

"Sweetie, you know that one by heart already"

"I know, but I still like it and I want you to read it for me"

Sydney rolled her eyes "Please mummy" Tim knew how to act around his mother as he pulled his lip and begged her with his puppy green eyes, just like Vaughn would do, when he wanted something from her.

"Ok, sweetie but only once. I see it's getting late and you gotta go to school tomorrow. Which reminds me, did you do your homework with daddy?"

"Uh-huh"

"And everything is ok?"

"Uh-huh" Tim looked impatiently through the book.

"How's Collin's reading going at class?"

"Today it was ok. He only made like 5 mistakes"

"Oh and how was your spelling test?"

"I got 19 right out of 20! I only misspelled DECISION. That's such a stupid word!"

"No it is not Timmy, you did a good job and I'm proud of you"

"I know, can we read the story now?" he claimed again impatiently for his mother to start the story of the monkey and his journey where he would escape out of the zoo.

Sydney laid the book into her lap while Tim rested his head against her shoulder lying sideways towards her with his hand on her belly. They started reading the book in rhymes together, smiling all the way through the lecture. Halfway through Timmy exclaimed one part joyfully "Monkey see, monkey run" as Sydney turned onto the next page that showed a big open mouth from a crocodile and a scared monkey trying to escape from the sharp teeth. He giggled so loud as Sydney had started tickling him on his waist.

"No stop it mummy that tickles!" he squealed.

"I know, that's why I am doing it!" she mocked.

"That's not fair!" he protested in return and tried hard to tickle his mother for awhile.

"Shouldn't we finish that book of yours'" she asked giving his nose a little touch with her index finger as they tried to calm down, catching up on a regular breath.

"I guess so..." he shrugged sitting back down again as before "What was that?" he gapped with his eyes wide open at his mother.

"That was the baby" Sydney informed her son with a smile "Your baby brother or baby sister just gave me a kick"

"A kick? Why?" he asked not really getting it. Why would a baby kick his mother?

"Well it's not such kind of a kick Timmy. It only means that the baby moved inside" she took his hand and placed it back, covering it with her own. "Feel it?"

"Cool!" he bounced of the bed and ran into the hallway "Hey guys, the baby's moving!"

"WHAT? We're trying to watch hockey down here Tim!" Oliver grunted.

"He said the baby's moving you nut!" Alex shot back at his brother. All at once they suddenly all grasped the information and everybody hurried to the stairs, wanting to make their way upwards with Vaughn right behind them.

"The baby moved?" Vaughn still asked in amazement and Sydney nodded. Each of the boys took their turn, feeling the baby move in their mother's belly.

"This is so cool, I gotta tell this Thomas at school tomorrow, he's going to be so jealous" Alex said proudly.

"Yeah, me too" Oliver returned "We tell him together, right Alex?"

"Right!"

"The girls in school asked me if I can take her to school once or if they may come see and play with her"

"Her? What makes you think you're going to have a sister?" Vaughn wanted to know. He was sprawled next to Sydney's side with a protective hand over her middle.

"I don't know, the girls said so"

"But we don't know if it's a boy or a girl Alex, and we don't wanna know it. We want to have it as a surprise just like we did with all of you"

He shrugged "Whatever it is, I don't care but a sister would be cooler"

"Really?" that got his parents' and brothers' attention.

"How's that?" Alex head turned into a red shape as he fidgeted with his fingers "Nothing, it just is"

"That's so not true!" Oliver blurted out "I know why he's this way!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! There is this girl in 5th grade..."

"Shut up!" Alex tried to stop his brother.

"Last year they were in the same grade but since Alex skipped a grade she constantly looks at him in the break. Their lockers are even next to each other." Oliver was mean and pulled his tongue out at Alex.

"I told you to shut up, you're such a baby!" The two started to run around the bedroom. Alex chasing Oliver over the bed and around with the others watching the scene playfully.

"Her name is Savi." Oliver kept on with his torture. "She has brown eyes and long brown hair that she keeps on swooshing like that" he moved his head as if he had long hair to loosen them "She has a mirror in her locker so she can always put her hair straight for Alex"

"That's not true! You're a liar!"

"I am not! And she needs an excuse now to come see him. When Alex has the baby they'll go all coochy coo around him and then the whole school will sing _Alex and Savi, sitting in the tree, KISSING_"

"You're so dumb you know that?" Alex pushed Oliver of their parents' bed. "You don't understand anything! I hate you!" with that said, he stomped out of the room, his footsteps of the wooden stairs echoed through the hallway.

"Oliver you know what you did was not very nice" Sydney informed him.

"But I didn't do anything, I only said the truth!" he defended himself.

"Yeah probably, but sometimes the truth can hurt someone. I'm sure your brother wanted to keep that information to himself"

"So now you're mad at me again?"

"No we're not" Vaughn joined in "We're not yelling or anything at you. We're only trying to make you understand that you might have hurt Alex' feelings and that was not very nice of you as his brother. Maybe he really likes that girl but he doesn't want anybody to know it"

"But everybody knows it. It's not a secret!" he lifted his hands up in the air with exasperation.

"Yeah we know it mum" Collin said after he had followed their conversation "She's very celeb at school and many want to be friends with her. Even that Alyssa in our grade, huh?" Tim simply nodded "But Savi will never let her be her friend, right?" Both Tim and Oliver nodded this time.

"I have no clue why he likes her" Oliver said in disgust "She's always dressed in pink or light blue, just like a girl and talks about her Barbie's and dolls and what else do I know girl stuff. Really that is so girlish! I hope we're going to have a brother 'cause I'll never every play with a doll! Forget it!"

Oliver proclaimed sternly and also left the room leaving the wondering parents with the twins nestled between them.

A couple of minutes of silence passed until Sydney wanted to know from them what they'd like it to be.

"So you'd also rather have a brother than a sister"

"I don't care mummy" Tim said with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah me neither"

"Just a healthy baby, just like you said, right mummy?" Sydney nodded and smiled at her youngest sweetness.

"Two less to worry about" Vaughn sighed "One day I'm going to kill these two upstairs!"

"You can't do this Vaughn!"

"What? Why not?"

"First I'm pregnant, you can't do this to your pregnant wife, second I need you to go through labour and if you are in prison that won't be much of help to be and third what would I do without you in my life and five kids with me?"

"Well then I guess I have to keep them alive, huh?"

"Yes please" she grinned.

Vaughn's head got closer to her until their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. The twins twisted their face in disgust "Eew, we better get out of here too" Collin screeched.

"Yeah do that! And tell your other brothers to get pjs on, teeth cleaned and into bed. I'll check up on you in 10, so you better be in bed!"

"Ohhhh....!!!!" They protested from their room, complaining why they always had to go to bed early? Why they could never stay up late? Why they could never do what they wanted? And many other procrastination.

The couple was finally on their own again not taking in their children's complaints. After so many years they were totally immune.

"Hey I got something for you" Vaughn announced with a large grin on his face.

"Really? What is it?"

"Uh-huh! You have to wait and see!"

"Wait? I don't wanna wait" she pouted stubbornly.

Vaughn walked up to their large drawer that stood opposite of the bed and opened the top drawer where he retrieved a small package wrapped into a gift with little yellow ducks all over the paper.

"Close your eyes and promise me not to cheat" Reluctantly she had to play along with her husband, excited about what was going to come next.

Once he had the package in his hands, he tiptoed back to the bed and sat right in front of her since he wouldn't want to miss out on the face she was going to have in a couple of seconds. He placed it into her lap and felt him kiss her belly before he said, "Ok, open your eyes!"

Vaughn had to grin at the expression of surprise on her face together with the large smile and soon was all over it. She stared at her husband who had the same plastered smile on his face just like she did. His shining eyes looking into hers with so much love and happiness. She was lost for a minute just sitting there and staring at her loving husband.

"Come on Syd. Open it" he cheered, just like a three year old one would do.

"Oh, yeah the package" she got out of her reverie, 1,000 miles away from the place, yet so close. She tore the paper off and gasped at the tiny gifts that were inside. There were two jumpers, each different from one another but still the same. She held one up and read out loud.

"I'm Ben, mummy's little angel" was printed in light blue color at the front.

"I'm Sarah-Louise, daddy's little angel" was printed this time in a soft pinkish color. "Michael!" Was all that Sydney could say right then. It left her out of words, so Vaughn decided to speak for her.

"I know Syd, we haven't talked about names yet but I thought about it a lot recently. I think it is about time we choose a name for that little one in here" he said innocently, patting her rounded belly. "Cause I can't wait for our baby to be here with us"

"Neither can I..." she paused thinking "Ben Vaughn... that sounds ok with me. I like that name and I think it would fit perfectly"

"Yeah? And what about Sarah-Louise? Well... of course it would only be our little Sarah to us. Sarah Vaughn?" he had this hopeless face again.

"I like that one too. Sarah Vaughn sounds great. She would be one rotten spoiled little girl though"

"Yeah I know..." Vaughn wrinkled his nose... "But Ben would be too" giving his wife a wink.

"I guess so... I love you Michael"

"I love you too"


	18. Part 18

A/N: This story was finished a long time ago when Jen and Michael were still together... no Ben is just my likes of names and the name of my babysitting boy!!!! Who will be 11 on Wednesday BTW... ;o)

PART 18

„Can you hold on a sec though? I want to talk to our eldest first."

"Good idea, I'll have one last talk with the other one then." Vaughn lifted his body of the bed, stretching out his arms to help his pregnant wife up. They both quickly got the twins settled in their bunk beds first.

"Where's Jenny?"

"Right here with me" Tim shifted his covers a bit to reveal the horse on his stomach, holding a firm grip on it. He held it out to Sydney who dropped a peck on its nose.

"Good! Did you clean your teeth?"

"Uh-huh" he nodded his head.

"Alright then, give mummy a kiss" he complied to his mother's request.

"Wait! The baby too!" he demanded as Sydney was about to leave the room "I love you mummy. I've been missing you big time" They shared a long hug.

"I love you too Timmy and I missed you big time too!"

"I'm glad you are home again" she smiled the way only a mother could smile at her son.

"Me too baby!" she dropped another feather light kiss on his forehead, then also said goodnight to Collin before making her way upstairs to Alex' bedroom. She knocked at his door but she didn't get any answer. So she peeked her head inside.

"Can we talk?"

He was sitting on his bed, with his knees up to his chest, his arms holding them. She carefully stepped inside and went to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"Listen, I know what Oliver did wasn't very nice towards you and dad is talking to him right now. I just want you to know that you can talk to me, right?" She waited in order to let the message sink into her son, hoping he would tell her how he felt.

"I know" he whispered. Sydney noticed that he was withholding a sob but didn't force him to explain anything. She knew her children could count on their parents if help was needed.

"I'm really mad at Oliver right now. I'm sorry though that I told him before that I hate him which I do not. I mean he's my brother after all"

"Yes he is sweetie"

"I'm 11 mum not a baby anymore! There are things he just doesn't understand and I want him to leave me alone but all he is doing is nag me around. Just like all the others."

"I know and I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"Why mum? I don't understand it myself" Sydney saw his wrinkles on his forehead; he was thinking about which words to say next "All I know is that I like to be with her. She's a nice person that's all. And I think she likes to be around me the same way I do. She's a good swimmer and I also like to see her play soccer with us mum. She's really good."

Sydney watched her son talk about this girl he seemed to like really a lot. Here she was sitting in her son's room, talking about girls with a teenager while a baby was moving inside of her. She suddenly felt older than she had ever felt before. By the time her last baby would have Alex' age, she would be 53! She immediately shook that thought out of her head, focusing on her son's dilemma.

"I don't know how you are feeling about this and I don't want to infer if you don't want to talk about it. Just don't let other people influence your judgement about her. If you like her that is totally normal for boys of your age. Do you understand?"

"Yes but I don't understand why the others make such a big fuss about it!"

"That's the way kids act between each other. It's a phase you'll have to go through. I know you're strong and you can do it. I know it's also easier said then done especially when those are words coming from your mother. I think that the best you can do is ignore their comments and you'll see that after a while they'll get tired of it."

"You really think so?" His pleading eyes finally met with those of Sydney's.

"It will be hard but I'm sure it will work"

They both sat in silence for a little while just looking at each other. Sydney tried to relax and balanced her upper body on one arm behind her and the other one unconsciously traveling to her middle to rub it softly.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" That's when Vaughn met with the conversation waiting outside in the hallway listening to his wife and son talk unbeknownst of them.

"Yeah, why? The baby seems to be fine again today"

"Oh does she move again? I mean he or she?" he flashed his mother a large grin.

"Yes a little just like earlier" Alex changed position to get closer to his mother so he could touch her stomach again, feeling the tiny pulsation underneath his hand.

"Mum? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course but then you'll have to sleep ok? It's getting late and you have school again tomorrow" he understood and just nodded lightly.

"Are you sad about only having boys?"

"Well I don't want to lie to you, so I would have to say yes, but just a little bit, you know. Every woman would like to have a girl. That's the way it is. Same goes for men who would also like to have a son."

"But you have four boys and Francie and Will have a boy and a girl, while uncle Eric has two girls. That's so weird... Are you going to be sad if it is another boy" The look he had on his face was too much for Sydney. She felt sorry as he tried to understand the way of life and it wasn't an easy task to go into details with him right now.

"I guess I might be a little bit disappointed but you know it's a part of your dad and me so I think we're both going to survive it. I'll love him the same way as I do each one of you all." She sent him a wink and ran her hand swiftly through his tousled hair.

"I know... I would love to have a baby sister you know so I can play with her and take care of her because I would be her big brother but if I have a brother then it can also work. I could teach him how to play hockey and soccer and many other stuff, you know"

"Yes I know and thanks for that." Alex smiled shyly at his mother "Give me a hug and then go off to sleep, ok?" he obliged and they said their goodnights before Sydney decided to go lay down again and check up on that book she's been trying to read before. She slowly closed the door behind but was startled when she felt Vaughn's arms pull her on the waist.

"Here's my wife" he said as she felt him nibble on her earlobe.

"Yeah, as if you didn't know where I was. How long have you been standing, ears dropping on us anyway? And how did that talk go with Oliver?"

"Oliver is settled for the next week I think but I didn't miss out on your talk with Alex about this little one" he said nibbling further down to her neck with his mouth and let his hands drift southwards to feel his child.

"The only one we'll have to worry about now is Oliver, this better be another boy" he proclaimed.

"Hey!" Sydney protested giving him a little shove "That's not what you said the night before you left"

"Really? Hmmm... I think I wasn't really aware of what I was saying. If I might recall you that we were doing something like this." He turned Sydney's head so he could look at her and crash his lips down onto hers into a heated kiss, pushing her inch by inch closer to the wall until she was standing against it with her back.

Breaking the kiss, coming up for air she breathed "Michael, I don't think the hallway would be a good idea for this..."

"How come?" He tried to kid with her, tickling her waist.

"The boys..." she hissed.

"What boys?" Vaughn couldn't get his mischievous grin out of his face while he kept on kissing her, his hands roaming over her very much curved body.

"If you try to play the innocent one, this territory will be no longer available for you tonight" she pointed with her fingers at her body and then Vaughn pouted. Sydney knew far too well how this was going to end. He knew how to play the game and so did she.

"Michael Vaughn! Stop that, right now!" but he just pouted and wouldn't look at her.

"Ok come on let's go!" she was fed up with this and pulled him by his hands, leading them downstairs. Vaughn was one lucky person walking behind Sydney so the smile that was on his face did go unnoticed by her. Or at least so he thought...

"And get rid of that smile once we're behind closed doors" She reminded him, pushing him into their bedroom and closing the door behind them, the thoughts of getting some lecture done far away.


	19. Part 19

Sorry for the delay...but I've tried to log in the last three days without any luck.... darn connection.... LOL...but better late than no update at all!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading and here's the next chappy...

PART 19

_1.5 months later_

"Where should we head to next?" Vaughn pulled at his wife's hand, dragging her from one store into the other one in the big mall that they had driven to once they had dropped off the kids at school and then had gone to have a large breakfast.

Sydney was slowly getting irritated of her husband's enthusiastic rythm. Her back was sore, her feet swollen and she didn't even want to think about the head ache that was currently making itself felt. So she just decided to set her mind free, as if nothing was wrong with her and just let her husband enjoy the time doing baby shopping with his 8 months pregnant wife.

Tiredly Sydney glimpsed at the note that she was holding a firm grip on in her left hand "Michael, could we please stop for a while?" as she realised all the things they still needed to buy.

Two weeks ago they'd had kind of baby shower party. Once the twins were old enough they had given all of their stuff away to other people who needed it more than they had back then... Now they needed everything new, as if it was their first born. New baby clothes, which they had plenty off by now. It was even covered up until it would be 2 years old!!!! The last things they needed were definitely the usual stuff; diapers, pacifier, bottles,... etc. It was getting just too much for Sydney.

Her cry thus was not a question, but an order she emitted a little bit too loud. Some people close by turned around wondering what was wrong with the couple. They especially gave Vaughn a stern look as if he had done something wrong.

Immediately concerned he asked "Hm, Syd, are you ok? You sound a little bit down here...."

"A little bit down? VAUGHN!" oh no.... she was calling him by their family name, that wasn't a good sign at all he thought "You've been dragging me along for two hours now, non stop! I'm pregnant for Christ sake!" she burst out, while more people stopped staring at them.

"But Syd, if you aren't feeling fine we stop and I can do the rest, next week." He pulled her over to the next best bench so she could sit down. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"First off, I thought that you might get it by yourself, that a husband is not supposed to burden his pregnant wife along a big shopping mall for hours and second NEXT WEEK? Michael, you've been gone now every week on a mission. If you wouldn't have skipped work today, begging Devlin to get at least one day off, we would have never been here at first place!"

She was definitely mad at him, for what reason exactly he didn't know. Sure enough since last month he was hardly ever home for the weekend. He'd missed on Collin and Timmy's spelling contest, as well as Alex, Oliver and Collin's last hockey game. It was a real shame on him, but he also thought that Sydney would know better than this. It was his job after all... And what should he do besides that? Quit? How was that supposed to happen with a fifth baby on its way. Jobless was definitely not something they needed right now.

"Why are we even fighting here?"

"I don't know Vaughn, I think it's better if you leave me alone for awhile"

Vaughn didn't know what to say. He knew it was useless right now to get to talk to his wife. He was also well aware that all he could do best is leave her this way, even if he didn't want to, she needed her own space now.

He thus simply nodded his head in understanding as they sat silent next to each other for awhile letting the last occurent sink in.

"Give me a call when you're ready for me to pick you up again" he looked at her, hoping she would change her mind but she only looked straight forward not even taking in her surroundings. Vaughn grabbed the stuffed bags from the bench, bend over her head to give her one last kiss.

His eyes met with her emotionless eyes. He knew she wasn't far away from crying so he kissed her lips and cupped her cheek with his right hand one last time, whispering a soft "I love you" before walking away.

Once he was out of sight and Sydney was sure he wasn't going to return upon her, she grabbed her cell and dialed her so familiar number.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! We had a fight and now I'm sitting here, whimpering like a baby..." Sydney sobbed into her best friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry about troubling you with this"

"Hey it's ok... you'll sort it out anyway no matter what ok?" Francie soothed her in return, one of her arms wrapped around Sydney's shoulder holding her tight, comforting her at the same.

"I have no clue how this all ended up!... I'm just not feeling well right now and Michael isn't much of a big help recently. He hasn't been around much either. I know it's because of his job and I know he loves and needs to do what he does. But still, everything seems to be upside down right now in my life"

"I can understand that Sydney, you're pregnant and the absence of your husband is kind of a loss. You have 4 big children to take care of while he is busy at work and a baby coming very soon. Sure as hell this is weighing on you Syd but I'm sure that Michael is doing all he can to support you."

"Oh God! What did I do?" Sydney exclaimed as she finally realised that Francie was reminding her of the sweetness of her husband. She hid her face in her hands while they talked, sitting at Starbuck's sipping on a Caramel Macchiato.

"Hey Syd! Look at me and listen to me. I'm sure Michael is at home with the boys, waiting for your phone call. He's anxious to know what happened today too. As soon as you're together again in the same room, you'll throw into each other's arm as to never let go ever again."

Francie tried to capture Sydney's eyes with hers. When they did Sydney could only smile. Her friend knew her, no them, so well and she was right.

"Well that's already a good start. Seeing you smile...So what do you think that we go back to that husband of yours huh? I could drop you off?"

Sydney wiped the tears out of her puffy face with the back of her hands, nodding. Francie thus supported Sydney onto her feet and they were both heading to the car.


	20. Part 20

PART 20

"Mum? Where's dad?" Alex wanted to know from his mother as soon as she had stepped in together with Francie. "Why didn't he pick us up at school? I thought it was his turn today?"

Sydney was astonished "What do you mean where he is? He's not here?" she couldn't believe that Vaughn had even forgotten to fetch them at school!

"No he's not....that's why I asked you! So good that Uncle Eric was there to pick up Joey because Amy had to go home earlier... The buses had already left without us..."

That's exactly when Weiss showed up around the kitchen counter waving at Sydney but when he saw her darkened face, his smile dissipated. He hurriedly grabbed a towel to dry off his fingers as he approached his friends with Tim, Collin, Oliver and Joey on his toe with each one munching on a peach.

"Hey Syd!" Weiss just walked up on her, gathering her into his arms.

"That's not funny. Where's Michael, Eric? Did you talk to him?"

"No, no! Why? Is something wrong?" Weiss noticed Sydney's uneasiness. She was no longer irritated, what she felt right now was worries about where Vaughn was. How could he forget about his children. He would never forget about them. Something serious must have come up.

While Francie explained to Weiss, the reason as to why Sydney was so upset, Sydney had grabbed the phone and dialer her father's number in the office but as nobody answered, she tried his cell. Reluctantly she called her father hoping he would give her some instructions about Vaughn's whereabouts but he unfortunately didn't know either. Jack reminded his daughter that he fervently asked for a special day off today which she had to agree on but maybe he would have gone in anyway after they had had the fight.

Her father insisted no to be aware of any of Vaughn's activities and he decided to check up on her later tonight reassuring her that he might be home some how later anyway... Quite irritated with her usual talks with her father she slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Mummy I wanna know where daddy is. Why didn't he pick us up at school like he said he would do this early morning when you dropped us off.... Why is daddy not with you? Did he have to go into work again?" her little Timmy looked up at her with a worried face and puppy dog eyes.

Sydney grabbed her youngest chin and told him she didn't know and that probably he was called in at work and since her mobile was off, Vaughn wasn't able tor each her. She hurredly tried to withhold her sobs as her hand flew to her mouth.

As she rushed out of the living room into the kitchen, with Weiss right behind her. While Weiss was in charge of Sydney's condition, Francie looked after the other five children, as they finished their peach and then started off their homeworks before getting ready for their different afternoon activities.

Francie had dropped off the three boys at hockey and then had gone home to her own house. She only left on the agreement that Sydney would call her if ever something turned up or if she needed somebody talk to, no matter what time in the middle of the night.

Weiss in the meantime had also gone off. He needed to pick up Amy and then drop both of them off at ballet and basketball respectively. Christina had late night hour work and wouldn't be home before 8pm. He would check up on her, before fetching up the kids again around 7pm.

Sydney remained alone with Tim, enjoying the time with her son, practising his reading. He'd been progressing a lot lately and she was really proud of him. She noticed it was easier to learn with him when he was alone and whenever they were, she took the opportunity to do so.

Two hours later the boys were all back home again while Sydney was preparing dinner for them as somebody knocked at the door. For some kind of reason Sydney said out Vaughn's name as she opened the door, only to find a smiling Weiss on the porch. Why had she said Vaughn's name, she didn't know.... After all he had the keys to get in and thus wouldn't knock at the main door. That didn't make sense to her.

She shook her head and motionned to Weiss to step in.

"Everything's fine here?" he looked around the place only to find the boys seated around the table with their father still missing. On his side, he had also tried to reach his friend on his mobile without any success. He swore to himself mentally to kick his ass, once he would face Vaughn again.

"Funny, very funny!"

"Hey!" he comforted her, putting an arm around her shoulder "I'm sure Mike is all right. He'll be home soon."

"You said that already 3 hours ago!"

"I know... I'm just...Thanks for being here..."

"I know...don't worry and of course I want to be around you. Mike is my best friend just like you are. I'm here whenever you need help.... But back to Michael... I'm sure he can handle himself on his own."

"Sure, that's not what I am worried about Eric... I've already thought about calling every hospital in this area to be sure nothing happened to him but on the other side if something would have happened I would already know it.... we were just shopping and I was tired.... and he just kept on dragging me... I'm so lost... this is all my fault!"

Sydney was totally loosing it. Her children were desperately looking at her. They were just all as lost as she was and didn't know how to handle the situation either. They wanted their father to be home too.

"No it's not your fault Sydney. Don't you ever dare think something like that. Things like these happen in a relationship. You were just tired Sydney and you had the right to and Michael knows that. He's not that bad of a jackass...." Weiss joked in the hope to lighten the mood.

"Eric! There are kids around!"

Weiss shook his shoulders looking at the boys excusing himself. The boys only laughed inwardly as they caught him saying a bad word.

"It's gonna be ok... I swear it! Michael loves you with all his heart and soul. I know that!"

"Then where is he?" she screamed, giving Weiss a punch into his chest, without doing it in purpose who emited an aching groan upon which Sydney apologized.

"Well Sydney, that's the part I don't know..."

"Well you should!"

"Why should I? He's not my husband!"

"Don't argue with me.... I'm desperate and I thought that Michael must have called you when we had this fight earlier"

"If he had called me, I'd have told you! I swear"

While Weiss held her in his arms, Sydney all of a sudden felt a hard twist in her lower part. Her hand flew to her belly as she screamed out in pain.

"Syd, what's wrong? You ok?" Weiss got scared.

"I think my water just broke" she looked down at the water pooling between her feet. "Oh no, this can't be happening now"


End file.
